New Strength
by Anelle
Summary: Kagomes changed, she has a new destiny and she is stronger than ever. she also finds out a shocking secret and she escapes to her time. but who does she take with her? and whats this letter from an owl! inu/hp cross.summary inside is not right btw.review!
1. The Change

_Summary:_

They were afraid of her, all of them. She was no longer the Kagome they knew so they turned their back on her, well of except Shippo of course. She was powerful and dangerous and felt betrayed. So she escaped to her world with her adopted son to her time, for good. Hoping to try and live a normal life but will things change when she gets a letter from a strange school, delivered by owl?!

**The Change.**

It happened on her 18th birthday. Or to be more correct, the night before her 18th birthday, in her dreams.

_DREAM_

"_Wha--? Where am I?" Kagome thought as she looked around. One minute she was in this terrible place where Inuyasha was telling her she would never be as strong or as beautiful as Kikyo and now she was in this beautiful meadow filled with flowers of every color imaginable, sakura trees that gave off the sweetest scent, and a quiet trickling stream that sparkled in the sunlight. But what shocked her more than the scenery itself was the woman sitting by the stream. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long raven hair that glistened in the sun, big chocolate eyes, a tiny mouth with ruby red lips, and most porcelain skin that one would think she was only a china doll. _

_At first Kagome didn't think the woman noticed her so she was trying to sneak away, feeling as if she were intruding, when the beautiful woman spoke._

"_Don't leave just yet, Kagome." The woman practically whispered as she gracefully stood and walked toward her. It were as if she was gliding to her rather than walking._

"_Wha--? H-how do you k-know my name?" Kagome asked, her gray-blue eyes widening immensely. Wondering how this woman, this woman who could make any goddess green with envy, this woman who held much too much wisdom in her eyes and be the age she appeared, could possibly know her, an ordinary school girls name. _

"_Oh, I know many things about you my dear." The woman said with a kind but knowing smile. A secret held in her wisdom filled eyes. _

"_What do you mean?" Kagome asked, growing curious._

"_Well it would only make sense for a great-great grandmother to know her great-great granddaughters name, of course." _

"_What! My great-great grandmother?! Why here? Why now? Who __**are**__ you?"_

"_My name is Midoriko and as I said I am your great-great grandmother. Now there is no time for silly questions! There is much that you need to know!"_

"_How about just one silly question?" Kagome asked innocently while drawing a little circle in the ground with her foot._

_Midoriko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, child what is it?"_

"_If you're my great-great grandmother does that mean I'm not really Kikyo's reincarnation?!" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes._

"_What! Now that is a silly question! Of course you're not!" Midoriko laughed. It was the sweetest sounf Kagome had ever heard. Like the tinkling of a bell. Kagome listened in content until Midoriko's little laughing fit was over. _

"_Just because you look like someone my dear and may have similar powers does NOT mean you are their reincarnation. Besides you are much more powerful than her so how could you possibly be her reincarnation. Such a silly thought."_

"_**Me**__? More powerful than __**her**__? Yeah that's a laugh." Kagome snorted. "Everyone knows I'll never be as powerful as her. I just get in the way all the time." Kagome said dejectedly._

"_You may not be right now young one but you will be. Let me tell you something. You have a greater destiny than this. Being used by than hanyou as a shard detector! Why is makes me furious. My own great-great granddaughter who is to be even more powerful than I, being used as a measly shard detector!"_

"_What! More powerful--?" _

"_No don't interrupt I'm on a roll here. Kagome you're not just an ordinary girl with some spiritual powers! You were chosen the day you were born as the ultimate protector of the sacred jewel! A great amount of power was placed in you that would not be awoken until you're 18__th__ birthday."_

"_But that's tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed, terrified now._

"_Yes we have a lot of work to do but only if you wish to. This is your choice Kagome, to take the responsibility of being the sacred jewel protector, forever." Midoriko said seriously._

_Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. Thinking back to all the times she was always in the way, everyone always had to protect her or tell her to hide until the battle was over. Her friends always worrying about her, Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo all the time. Inuyasha. _

"_I want to do it. I'm ready." She said with determination in her eyes. Her mind was made up. "But I have a question first, about the forever part, how would that be possible?"_

"_Well you would become a youkai of course. Well a mix of a priestess and a youkai. Quite a deadly combination I might say." Midoriko answered with a certain sparkle in her eye._

"_Hm alright sounds good to me!" Kagome said more enthusiastic now._

"_Wonderful! Now here's the fun part! You get to chose what kind of youkai you wish to be." _

_Kagome didn't hesitate with her answer at all. She had thought about this multiple times before._

"_A kitsune." Kagome answered confidently._

"_Interesting choice though not surprising. You of course would want to be the same species as your son. But what kind of kitsune. Shippo is a fire kitsune but what would you like to be?"_

"_I don't know, surprise me?"_

"_I was hoping you would say that" Midoriko squealed in a very un-Midoriko like way._

_A bright light enveloped Kagome and she started the journey of her true destiny._

_END DREAM (sorry I know that was so long! / )_

Kagome woke up the next morning and rushed to the mirror. Sure enough, staring back at her was not the 18 year old human miko, but a full fledge miko-kitsune youkai. She laughed at turned in circles to check out her new appearance.

Midoriko decided to turn her into a crystal kitsune, which didn't even exist anymore! Her mid-back length raven hair grew down to her knees and turned a beautiful silver-white color than shined in no matter what like and absolutely sparkled in the sunlight. Her ears grew pointed, her human nails were replaced by dangerous looking claws. Her skin was slightly tanner than it had originally been which just made her hair stand out more. She grew white markings on her cheeks wrists and waist. Complimented by her tan complexion. A marking on her forehead which was a white backwards crescent moon with a blue tear drop coming top point of the moon. And her eyes, they turned a brilliant cerulean blue, so deep one could easily get lost in.

Not only did her appearance change though. She was stronger now too. **A lot** stronger, her strength could easily win against someone like Sesshoumaru. In reality she was only sleeping one night but in her dream she was there for months training vigorously everyday, learning new powers both youkai and miko. She was no longer the little weakling of the group. She couldn't wait to get back to her friends.


	2. Betrayed

**Betrayed.**

"Mom!!" Kagome screamed as she raced down the stairs.

"What is it Kagome? Where's the--" But Kagome was already next to her mother before she could finish her sentence. "--fire?" Kun-loon ( I have no idea what her moms name is) took in her daughters new appearance and squealed.

" Oh Kagome look at you!! Oh I see you chose a kitsune! I personally would have chosen a neko youkai but that's just me, kitsune suits you very well. Oh I was wondering what you were going to look like this morning and I must say I am pleased!" Kun-loon exclaimed, going back to making breakfast while Kagome stood there with her jaw half way to the floor.

"B-but, I thought, a-and you, what?! You knew!!" Kagome screeched and then cringed because the volume hurt her now very sensitive ears.

"Of course I know. I just wasn't allowed to say anything. But I am so happy you took the responsibility. I know you will do great things." Her mother said, stopping breakfast to hug her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Now I know you'll be wanting to get back to your friends so I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes and a new bag because honey that big yellow is just not travel worthy anymore. It's falling apart at the seems so I got you a new black messenger bag so it wouldn't get dirty and it's just so stylish! Oh and I've packed lots of ramen, candy, snacks, and cleaning supplies in there for you already." Kun-loon said in one long breath and went back to work on making breakfast.

Kagome laughed at her mothers, well, motherliness and hugged her from behind. "You know mom you'll always be my superhero, without you I would be so lost!" She laughed and pecked her mother on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen while Sota came in very disheveled looking with sleep still in his eyes.

"Ah my children." Kun-loon chuckled to herself.

Kagome poked her head out of the well to check if any of her friends were there waiting. She told them she would be gone at least four days and it had only been two so she should be safe but she wanted to make sure. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. She wanted to surprise them.

With amazing agility she jumped out of the well and landed gracefully on her feet and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She loved the outfit her mom got her. She wore black flats on her feet black knee length hakamas and a black form fitting tank-top with a blue fox going up the left side of her body. While she was admiring her new clothing she thought about something Midoriko told her while in her dream but never actually tried now that she was awake. So she closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment and from her back burst nine silver-white tails. She smiled in approval and headed on towards the village.

She walked with her eyes closed humming a small tune to herself when she smelt something. It smelled like…Inuyasha! _"shit" _She thought as he burst into the clearing with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo not far behind him. She sighed, she really did want to surprise them but she guessed this was as good as anything. She was about to say something when she noticed how tense they all were and realized they were in battle stance. _"uh oh. Hadn't thought about this one."_ She thought.

"Um, hello." Was the best she could come up with.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my forest!!" Typical Inuyasha, always the first one to pick a fight.

"Now Inuyasha, lets not be rash here, I'm sure this very powerful and very beautiful demoness has a perfectly innocent reason to be here." Ah the lecherous peace-making monk.

"The hell I wont be rash!! No one with this strong of an aura can just innocently be walking by so close to where they know the jewel would be! Now tell me! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"_ok so how to make them see I'm Kagome without freaking them out. I could show them the jewel I have. It is complete after all, since we killed Naraku not long ago, but that might just make them think I killed, well, myself to get it…hmm oh. Oh yes. Perfect" _Kagome thought with an evil smile on her face. Little did she know just exactly how deadly that smile looked on her demonic face. She snapped out of it when she saw Inuyasha lunge at her, claws ready.

"SIT BOY!" She screamed and Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground with a resonating THUD.

"Inuyasha you are so rude! Attacking someone who hasn't even done anything to you! You deserve that SIT! Now I want you to SIT here and think about what you did because you'll be SITting here for a long time while Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I go back to Kaede's and SIT and talk. Hmpf." Kagome turned her nose in the air after she said all this.

"Mama!!" and Kagome was pummeled by a red fur ball. "Oh Mama is that really you?" Shippo cried.

"Yes little one it is me. Do you like it?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh yes Mama! Now you can be my okaa-san for real!!" Shippo cried happily with tears of joy in his eyes.

Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango who were standing farther apart than usual. _"Miroku's probably being a lecher again. Poor Sango." _Kagome sighed and smiled at them. They gladly returned the smile and started walking back to Kaede's, Kagome explaining everything about her dream and how she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation which she said a little more loudly than the rest to make sure Inuyasha heard from his place in the ground. Kagome walked in the middle of Miroku and Sango with Shippo in her arms. It was starting off as a good day indeed.

Back at Kaede's they were all gathered in the hut around the fire eating ramen. Kagome was happy to back with her friends but something still felt a little…off. She looked at the faces around her. Inuyasha was grumbling in the corner about stupid subduing spells and at least the ramen's good and he kept shooting glances at Sango who looked extremely on edge about something. _"I wonder what's wrong with Sango, her face looks so…tense and whenever she looks at me she gets this…look in her eyes. She must want to tell me something. Oh I hope she's ok."_ She thought as she scrutinized Miroku's calm face and then finally to her sons happy composure as he munched away on a chocolate bar, already starting to get a little hyper.

Suddenly everyone in the hut when stiff. The hairs on the back of the neck standing on end. There was a youkai coming. A big one and they all knew what he was after. _"Perfect! I can show them how useful I am now!" _Everyone, besides Kaede and Shippo, ran from the hut. When they reached the clearing where the aura was most powerful they gasped in shock. This youkai was HUGE. At least 10 stories high and ogre like, rippling with muscle. His skin was a dark green color and his eyes were a dark onyx.

Upon their arrival the giant youkai stopped tearing apart the forest and turned directly to Kagome. Eyeing the sacred jewel which hung around her neck.

"Give me the sacred jewel!!" He yelled in a deep baritone.

"Like hell we will! Get ready to die bastard!" Shouted Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsusaiga, ready to whip out his wind scar.

But before he could, Kagome was in front of him facing the youkai. Her longs tails whipping viciously around her as her aura grew stronger and deadlier by the second. The inu tachi slowly backed away from the now very scary Kagome and watched as she charged straight for the youkai. Mid run she leaped into the air, claws drawn and slashed down right in front of the youkai but not quite touching him.

"HA HA. Nice try little one but no one can defeat me." The huge youkai laughed in his deep baritone voice.

"We'll see." Kagome smirked and right before their eyes the youkai suddenly stopped laughing when Kagome put two fingers to the ground and fire erupted in in five huge gashed along the ground and up the youkai's body where he split into 5 fiery pieces of flesh that burned into nothing but ash. Kagome then conjured a wind that swept the ashes away and re-grew the grass where it had been burnt. It looked like nothing had ever took place there. She turned around to see her friends staring wide-eyed at her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Kagome-sama. What exactly is a crystal kitsune again?" Miroku asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well, lets see. They can control the element like: water, fire, wind, earth, ice, and lightning. Ice and lightning are what make us unique though because there are no just plain ice or lightning kitsune and I'm also a priestess so I have my purification powers too. Only they're a lot stronger than they were before." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well it sure does sound like you're not weak anymore." Inuyasha said lowly.

"Exactly." Kagome said with a triumphant smile.

"Good. This way you can take care of yourself when you leave tomorrow and never come back." Inuyasha said, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome stared at him in hurtful shock.

"What--what do you mean?" Kagome asked with tears in her confused eyes while everyone else stared at him in shock as well.

"You heard me. We defeated Naraku, the jewel is whole again, we don't need you anymore, Kagome. Go home." He said softly not looking her in the eyes.

"Inuyasha what are you saying! You can't send her away like that! Of course we need her!" shouted Miroku while tears were gathering in Sango's eyes.

"Then you can leave with her Miroku! Because, well--" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's tear filled cerulean eyes and almost got lost in them. He had to look away to be able to finish his sentence for he surely wouldn't be able to stand the pain he would see in her eyes. "--Sango, we…we mated ok!! Last week when you went home and Miroku went to visit his drunken mentor! She was alone in the hot spring and I happened upon her when I was patrolling and it…happened!! And--" He looked at Sango who's face was unreadable and then to Kagome's who's was utterly broken. He had to look away. "--and I marked her."

He looked up to see her reaction, which at that moment he realized was not a good idea. She looked even more hurt than all those times she'd caught him with Kikyo. Not only did she look sad but she looked…broken. But he was not expecting what she did next. She walked up to him, tears in her never ending eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She walked until she was not but 3 inches from him. She then raised her arms around his neck. He thought she was going to kiss him or at least embrace him one last time and he wasn't going to push her away. He still loved her, probably more than Sango. But Sango had the better body, or she at least used to, now that Kagome was youkai he wasn't sure about that anymore. While he was thinking about this he missed the distinct click of the rosary coming undone and he didn't realize what had happened until it was in his hand.

"_She…took the rosary off."_ Strangely, this thought did not make him overjoyed like it once would have. No this made him feel even worse. Kagome was letting him free of her hold so he could be with Sango even though he wanted to be with Kagome. But that dream was gone now. All because of male hormones. He watched her walk away slowly and stop to watch what was going on between Miroku and Sango.

Miroku was standing in front of Sango with his jaw clenched and tears in his eyes that he too did not let fall. He dug into his robe and pulled out a small pouch and dropped on the ground in front of her. Kagome recognized it instantly. In that small pouch was the engagement ring she helped Miroku pick out for Sango so he could ask her to marry him when he worked up enough courage. She felt sympathy for him right away. Kagome was used to getting her heart broken by Inuyasha but Miroku always had faith in Sango that she would be his even though she hit him on the numerous times on the head for being a lecher.

Kagome walked up to Miroku and looking into Sango's pained eyes she took Miroku's arm in hers and they silently walked back to Kaede's. Upon arriving they told her what happened and said they would be taking Shippo and going back to her world for good. Kaede bid them good luck, hugged all of them, and watched them go with sympathy in her eyes.

The sky was black and it was starting to rain by the time they reached the well. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other once then down to Shippo.

"We'll always stick together no matter what right?" Miroku asked softly.

"Always." Kagome replied just as softly looking into his eyes, seeing all the pain he was in and vowing to protect her dearest friend from anything that tried to harm him again.

"Always!" Shippo joined in.

"Well, then here goes everything." Kagome said as they all joined hands and jumped into the well. They were enveloped the usual space like light only this wasn't the usual blue light and soon they were standing in the bottom of the well 500 years into the future.

They walked up to the shrine while Miroku and Shippo admired everything in awe. Once inside Kagome told her mom what happened and asked if Miroku and Shippo could live with them. Kun-loon welcomed them with open arms and for once Miroku didn't do anything perverted.

"Oh and Kagome, honey. There's a letter for you in the kitchen. Sent by owl, honestly who sends letters by owl? It made such a mess of the kitchen."

Kagome, along with Miroku while Shippo went to play video games with Sota, went into the kitchen and picked up the very formal looking letter on the kitchen table.

"Hogwarts? What's that?" She mumbled to herself. Little did she know this was exactly what she was subconsciously wishing for herself and Miroku and Shippo. A chance to start over.

A/N: well I finally got Hogwarts in there…sort of ha. But its coming along. There will be a lot more in the up coming chapters. Well I hope you'll all enjoying this so far! don't forget to review!!


	3. The Letter

A/N: hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! That just made my morning!! Now I don't quite know what pairing I'm going to do yet. I was starting off with thinking I was going to do a Draco/Kagome pairing but now I'm kinda thinking a might do a Miroku/Kagome? Review and you decide. Now on with the story!

**Last Time.**

_Kagome, along with Miroku while Shippo went to play video games with Sota, went into the kitchen and picked up the very formal looking letter on the kitchen table._

"_Hogwarts? What's that?" She mumbled to herself. Little did she know this was exactly what she was subconsciously wishing for herself and Miroku and Shippo. A chance to start over._

**The Letter.**

Kagome stared the letter in confusion trying to think what Hogwarts could possibly be. A college? No, she never had time to send out applications to colleges because of all her feudal era business, and she just barely passed high school. Her brow wrinkled in thought as she examined the strange letter.

"Kagome? Just open it!" Cried Miroku who had up until now been waiting patiently beside Kagome to open the letter.

"Oh! Yes right right sorry heh." Kagome replied scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin. Just how long had she been standing there doing nothing but stare at this letter? In one quick movement Kagome used her sharp claws to open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Addressed to: The Kitchen of:

Kagome Higurashi.

Sunset Shrine, Japan

From: The Office of"

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Dear Kagome,

I would like to invite you to our wondrous school of witchcraft and wizardry.. It is a great honor to be sending you this letter. I realize this letter is quite late and you have probably waiting for this for seven years but it appears that your magic didn't show itself until you were the age of fifteen and we tried to contact you but it was as if you disappeared off the face of the earth! So I send you this now with my regards. I request a special meeting with you in my office two days before classes start so we can determine where you lie within our school and then you will be sorted into your house on the night of the feast. Someone shall be arriving to your house in one day so you can pick up everything you'll need for school. I just can't wait to meet you my dear, but now I must go head out to Hogsmead. I'm simply out of chocolate frogs!

Sincerely,

Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

Kagome re-read the letter numerous times just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She pulled out the accompanying list of supplies that would be needed. She raised on eyebrow in thought. _"Magic? And I thought I'd seen everything."_ She looked up to Miroku who had been reading over her shoulder, or at least trying to. The letter was in English which he couldn't understand. She was suddenly thankful she'd decided to take advanced English throughout school. Her English was perfect.

"What does it say Kagome?" Miroku asked in confusion to the strange writing.

"It says I'm invited to go to a school in London. A School of Witchcraft. I didn't know I was a witch. In fact, I know I'm not one. I'm a priestess, they said my powers didn't show themselves until I was fifteen so they must be thinking of my spiritual powers." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Are you going to go?" Miroku asked softly, his eyes downcast.

"Well it does sound interesting so I think I will." She said and she noticed his sad expression. She smiled and finished her sentence. "But only if I can bring you and Shippo." At this Miroku instantly perked up.

"Cool!" That was Miroku's favorite future term Kagome taught them. Back when things were still how they were supposed to be. A sad smile formed on Kagome's small mouth at the memory.

Her and Miroku traveled back to the living room where they found Kun-loon sitting on the couch watching the boys play video games. She giggled at the awed expression on Shippo's face who was being taught how to play.

"Mom, this letter is from some weird School in London. For witches and they want me to go. Would that be ok? And if I took Miroku and Shippo with me? Unless Shippo wants to stay here with Sota" Kagome smiled at her sons happiness with the video game he was so enraptured by.

"That's fine darling. Just be careful ok?" Kun-loon replied with a motherly smile.

"Shippo, will you come here little one?" Kagome called softly. Immediately Shippo was in her arms, smiling up to her.

"Did you see me win okaa-san!!" Shippo cried with happiness.

"Yes I did Shippo you were amazing." Kagome laughed. "But Shippo I have to ask you something very important. Miroku and I are going to be going to London very soon, tomorrow actually, and I need to know if you would like to come with me or stay here with Sota and obaa-san?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Shippo looked at he okaa-san and then back to Sota and the video games in indecision. "Would--" he started hesitantly, "--would you be mad if I stayed here, Mama?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"Why of course not Shippo! I could never be mad at you. In fact, it's probably better if you stay here. I've heard London is very big and you wont be able to understand what anyone's saying anyways. So no I am not mad at you for wanted to stay with obaa-san and Sota, my dear." Kagome said and kissed him on the head. Shippo smile and pecked his mothers cheek and she let him go back to playing with Sota.

"Well it's getting pretty late I'm going to head up to be. C'mon Miroku I'll set up some blankets and pillows on the floor next to my bed." Kagome said after looking out the window at the dark sky. Miroku nodded and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. She set up pillows and blankets on the floor and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She came back with some pajama shorts and a shirt for Miroku as well.

"Here these were my dads. They should fit you." She said as she climbed into bed under the covers. Miroku went to the bathroom and changed out of his monk's robes and came back to crawl under the blankets beside Kagome's bed. Both of them fell asleep thinking about what the next day would bring them.


	4. To Hogwarts

_A/N: Hey guys sorry I know that last chapter was kinda short but this one is going to be really long I promise! I'm still wondering which pair I should make too. Hmmmm._

"_blah"_-Japanese

"blah"-English

**Last Time.**

"_Here these were my dads. They should fit you." She said as she climbed into bed under the covers. Miroku went to the bathroom and changed out of his monk's robes and came back to crawl under the blankets beside Kagome's bed. Both of them fell asleep thinking about what the next day would bring them._

**To Hogwarts.**

The next day was brought to them by sunlight streaming in through Kagome's window. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock. 9:00 am. This was the longest they've ever slept before Kagome mused while she watched Miroku stir and finally awaken. He looked up to her and she had to hold in her laugh. His hair had come undone from its rats tail and stuck up in every which way and his eyes were barely opened.

"Morning sleepy." Kagome laughed , holding her hand out to him. Miroku grumbled a bit before taking her hand and letting her pull him up. They made their way downstairs to the smell of breakfast. Kun-loon had made delicious looking rice balls and a fruit salad. Sota and Shippo were already eating.

"Finally. Jeez, we all thought you guys had died in your sleep or something." Sota said with his mouth full.

"Hi Mama!!" Shippo cried with an equally full mouth. Bits of rice flew out of his mouth when he yelled and he smile sheepishly and kept eating.

"Good morning" Miroku and Kagome answered sleepily. Kagome turned to her mom who was cleaning up the counter where she had made breakfast and made her way over and started helping her.

"Hey Mom, is it ok if Miroku and I go shopping today? The letter said they would be sending someone today to get us and if we're going to leave today I think we'll need some new clothes. Especially Miroku and I'll pick Shippo up some too." Kagome casually asked her mother.

"Sure sure, dear. No problem. You can take my credit card, now go eat before the boys devour it all!" Kun-loon replied and smiled when Kagome kissed her on the cheek and went to join the boys in eating.

Breakfast was over in no time. Kagome ran upstairs and hopped in the shower, washing away the dirt and grime of the previous days. She used her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and let the hot water run down the body before turning off the water and stepping out. She wrapped a towel around her and walked to her bedroom. When she opened the door she let out a scream.

"Miroku!! What are you doing!! Get out get out!!" Kagome screamed at him. Miroku had been exploring her room and apparently found her underwear drawer and was holding up one of her bra's in curiosity. He quickly dropped the bra and ran from the room before Kagome could beat him with the nearest heavy object.

Kagome sighed in exasperation and went to pick out her clothes for today. She put on her undergarment and stood in front of her closet. She picked out a pair of low rise jeans and a blue t-shirt that brought out her eyes. The t-shirt had sliver designs swirling around the left shoulder and up from the bottom left corner of her shirt. The silver designs made her silver-white hair stand out even more. The shirt was a little snug because she filled out more in the chest area but it wasn't too tight that she looked trashy, She was sure to turn heads in the mall.

She looked in the mirror and decided she couldn't go out looking like a youkai obviously. So she went into the bathroom and took out some foundation that she bought a while ago but never used because she had bought it a shade to dark. She applied some to her face to cover her white markings. It now blended perfectly to her skin. When she was finally done you couldn't see the markings at all and she had already pulled her tails in again so she looked almost like a normal human. Other than her hair and eyes of course but that could be excused by the use of hair dye and contacts. Pleased with herself she made her way downstairs.

"There you are, Kagome! What took you so long!" Miroku exclaimed. He was sitting on the couch watching TV in a pair of blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, and sneakers that had been her dads.

"Sorry I had to look human!" She sighed, indicating to her now mark free skin. He nodded and got up to join her as she grabbed her purse, her moms credit card, and put on black flats. "We're going Mom!" She yelled as she ran out the door and Kun-loon just waved goodbye, unable to get any words in before they left. She watched Kagome try to get Miroku in the car which he kept trying to purify and had to laugh out loud.

Kagome finally got Miroku in the car and they drove off. Miroku was stiff as a board at first but he gradually relaxed and was able to enjoy the ride while Kagome laughed at him.

"Miroku you think this is bad? Try going on an airplane." She said as she pointed to one flying above them. Miroku looked absolutely horrified and gave her the don't-you-dare-ever-make-me-go-on-one-of-those look.

They arrived at the mall in about fifteen minutes. Kagome found a spot to park and they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Miroku looked around in amazement and Kagome had to drag him away from the Pepsi machine which he was also trying to purify and people were starting to give him weird looks.

"Miroku, you don't need to purify everything you see here! People will think you're crazy!" Kagome scolded but she couldn't help but chuckle.

After that Miroku didn't try to purify anything again. Instead, he marveled at everything. He had never seen such things or so many people in one place. Kagome first dragged him to a shoe store and picked out sneakers for Miroku and with a shrug she got him a pair of black dress shoes as well. She paid for the shoes and left the store, dragging Miroku behind her.

Next she pulled him into her favorite store that just opened last month, Pac Sun. She had Miroku measured and helped him pick out clothes he liked. He picked out numerous Volcom and Fox shirts, jeans, and shorts. Carrying all his things he went with her to the girls side of the store. Kagome picked out shirts and tank tops, mostly Fox and Lilu, boot cut and skinny jeans, a couple jean skirts and two pairs of leggings, one black and the other blue. They each got a dressing room and tried on their clothes. They both decided they would get everything they chose because Kun-loon had given her free reign of the credit card.

After an hour of shopping and numerous stores later they decided it was time to eat when Miroku's stomach growled loudly in the middle of shopping for makeup for Kagome. They made their way to the food court. Miroku sat down at a table with all their bags while Kagome stood in line for WacDonalds.

"Kagome!! Oh my gosh!!" Kagome turned her head and sighed as she saw her three crazy gossiping friends: Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Kagome oh we're so glad to see you!" Eri cried.

" Yeah, Kagome where have you been?" Yuka cried. Kagome hadn't had any fake illnesses since her grandfather died two years ago.

"I-uh…I've been living with my boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend." Kagome said with anger in her eyes and in edge her voice.

"Oh we're so sorry Kagome!! We knew that crazy jealous over possessive boyfriend was no good for you! What happened. And what happened to you! New hair? And contacts. We almost didn't recognize you. We only recognized you by the bracelet you're wearing because we all made those together one day." Ayumi said in one breath, her face showing every emotion that went through her head, ending in a confused smile.

Kagome thought for a moment and decided to tell them the truth. "Well it turns out that he had been sleeping with my friend who also lived with us with her boyfriend who is one of my very close friends. We found out they were sleeping together and decided to leave so now we're both living with my mom and brother. That's part of the reason I changed my look. I needed a change. Oh and that's my friend sitting right over there." Kagome said pointing to Miroku while getting their food.

"Ohh, Kagome he's cute!" Eri cried.

"Yeah and he's living with you! I would totally go for him if I were you, Kagome!" Yuka squealed.

"Now now girls they both just got out of really bad relationships. Give them time. But he is really cute." Ayumi mused and the three of them started whispering among themselves and giggling.

Kagome sweat dropped and slowly creeped away from them and back to Miroku who was staring at them amusedly. Before he had time to say anything she grabbed her bags and his hand sprinted for the door. Food in her hands and Miroku laughing the whole run to the car.

When they reached home fifteen minutes later it was only noon. They unloaded their things and brought them up to her room. She put Shippo's things in Sota's room where he would be staying. Kagome and Miroku were putting their newly bought clothes into suit cases her mother had put in her room for them to take to London when they heard a loud pop and Kun-loon scream. Kagome was downstairs in less than a second with her claws ready for attack.

There standing in front of her was…a cat? Kagome relaxed her battle stance a little bit she was still cautious. Miroku was at her side then with a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly in a matter of seconds the cat changed into a woman. The woman was extremely tall. She towered over herself and Kun-loon though she was just a little shorter than Miroku. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a hat placed firmly on her head and her lips were pursed tightly and she was tense.

"Miss Higurashi?" The woman asked.

"Hai--I-I mean, yes?" Kagome asked suspiciously. The woman instantly relaxed and a softer smile replaced her tight lipped smile.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi. I am Professor McGonagall. I teach at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you." The woman said with a smile.

Kagome relaxed a little more and translated for Miroku. He only nodded his head once. "Alright I'll go with you, Professor but only if I can bring my friend with me. He's not from…around here but he too has powers and I would like for him to come. I'm not going without him." Kagome said boldly with no room for argument.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips for a second before replying. "Very well. I trust he has everything packed already? I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. He'll actually probably be thrilled." She mumbled the last part but Kagome heard anyways with her heightened senses. She turned to Miroku with a smile,

"_You can come!" _Kagome told him and he breathed a sigh of release.

"Now where are your bags? Upstairs I presume." and with a wave of her wand both suit cases came soaring down, landing next to them. Kagome and Miroku jumped a little at this and moved closer together. "Now come with me, there's not much time." McGonagall exclaimed.

Kagome turned to her mother who had tears in her eyes. She ran to her and enveloped her mother in a hug. _"I'll miss you Mom. I'll write don't worry." _Kagome promised and just when she let go she felt something attach itself to each of her legs. She looked down and Shippo and Sota had clung to her legs while Miroku went to hug Kun-loon.

"_We'll miss you okaa-san. Promise you'll write every single day?" _Shippo asked with tears in his big green eyes.

"_You're the best big sister, Kagome. I promise not to destroy your room."_ Sota said with a smile.

Kagome chuckled and kneeled down to hug them. _"Don't worry I'll write everyday Shippo. And thanks Sota. You're the best little bro ever."_ Kagome said with a smile.

Shippo and Sota freed themselves from her and went to stand with Kun-loon. Kagome and Miroku went to McGonagall and took their bags in on hand and each took McGonagall's hand with the other. In one loud POP they were gone.

They landed heavily on the ground after a minute but they were able to keep their balance. They were in an alley next to a run down looking inn. After a minute to compose themselves the three of them walked in and McGonagall started talking to hunched back bald man lowly. He looked up to Kagome and Miroku who were looking around idly and nodded his head.

McGonagall made her way back to the two bewildered teens and told them to follow her. She led them up the stairs into a room. It had only one queen size bed, a bathroom attached, and a little table with two armchairs on either side.

"This will be your room for tonight until you head up to Hogwarts tomorrow with Hagrid. He'll actually be here shortly to take you into Diagon Alley to buy your school things." McGonagall said. Kagome nodded and Miroku just stared at her with a blank confused expression.

"Hm. This should help your friend here." She muttered something under her breath and waved her wand at Miroku. A blue streak of light came out of the tip and directly into Miroku's head. He froze immediately going wide eyed for a second before regaining his composure.

"There how's that?" McGonagall asked him. Kagome stared at Miroku in curiosity and her jaw dropped when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wha--? I can understand you?" Miroku asked, astonished.

"Yes it's a simply translation spell. You would have had a lot of difficulty without one. Well I have to be off. Go down to the pub below and wait for Hagrid." McGonagall told them and popped out of sight.

Kagome and Miroku shrugged and went downstairs to wait for this Hagrid person. They didn't have to wait long for there was a loud commotion to the left of them. They looked to see a HUGE man accidentally knock over a table as he was walking. He apologized, picked up the table, and walked up to them.

"'ello there. I'm 'agrid, it's nice ta meet yah!" The giant man exclaimed with a broad smile.

"Umm…hello." Kagome said with a tentative smile.

Hagrid smiled and told them to follow him to a back room. It was just a plain room with brick walls. He took out his…pink umbrella, and tapped on the bricks. _English people are really strange._ Kagome thought as she watched him. In a matter of seconds the bricks started to move. They watched them move apart until it made an open doorway into the most crowded street Kagome had ever seen.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Kagome and Miroku." Hagrid said with a laugh at their shocked faces.

Kagome and Miroku followed him to a huge building labeled GRINGOTS BANK. When they went inside Hagrid led them to a high desk with the ugliest little…thing sitting at it.

"'ello there. We'll b needin' to get into a vault today." Hagrid said with a nervous laugh.

"Key please." The little…thing said boredly.

"I-uh. We'll be needin' to get into vault number 5021 today." Hagrid said lowly.

The thing perked up a little and grew serious. "Do you have it with you?" It asked and Hagrid nodded.

While this was going on Miroku and Kagome were trying to figure out what this little thing was. _"It looks kind of like Jaken doesn't it?"_ Miroku asked. Kagome giggled and nodded.

Hagrid turned to them then. "Alrigh' lets go." They followed him a cart which they all got it. It automatically started moving. Down and down they went. Darker and darker it got until it suddenly stopped at a giant silver door. They got out of the cart and Hagrid told Kagome to place the jewel in the hole in the door. She was hesitant but she listened to what he said. Once she placed it in the small hole a bright light erupted around the edge of the door. It swung open and she gasped. There mountains gold silver and bronze coins. Hagrid told them to take what they thought they needed and soon they were on there way back up with the jewel safely around Kagome's neck.

In no time they were out in the warm sunlight again. Hagrid told them where they would need to go to find the things on their list and then disappeared, saying he needed to take care of something. Kagome wanted to go to the robe shop first but Miroku said he had seen enough close for one day and was going to go pick up the books they would need and would meet her at the pet shop. Kagome nodded and headed into the robe shop. There were two old ladies in here. One was sitting behind the counter and the other one was fitting a black robe to a very cute guy. She approached the woman behind the counter and began to speak with her.

"Um hello. I'll be needing a couple robes today." Kagome said to her. The woman took in her strange appearance but then smiled.

"Of course my dear come right this way." The old woman led to her a platform next to cute guy and told her to stand on it while she brought back a few black robes. She was fitting a very light material robe, for when it gets warmer out when the cute guy started talking to her.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."


	5. New Friends?

A/N: ok I have no idea why everything was underlined in the last two chapters so I'm going to try and fix that now ha. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I'm getting some awesome reviews! Every new review I get makes me want to write more chapters so if you want a lot of chapters…review! J And just to let you all know. I'll be going on vacation this Friday until next Thursday so I wont be able to update during that time. I'll try to get in at least one chapter a day though before I leave!

**Last Time.**

"Of course my dear come right this way." The old woman led to her a platform next to cute guy and told her to stand on it while she brought back a few black robes. She was fitting a very light material robe, for when it gets warmer out when the cute guy started talking to her.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."

**New Friends?**

"Oh hello. My name is Kagome." Kagome replied with a smile. He was very handsome. He was much taller than she was and his hair was so blonde it almost seemed white like hers. He had skin so pale it was almost translucent and his eyes were a steely gray.

"I've never seen you around here before. I'm sure I would remember someone like you. You new here?" He asked with a charming smile. Kagome blushed for a moment before answering.

"Uh, yes I'm new. My friend and I just came from Japan. We'll be starting school at Hogwarts soon."

"Oh really? Do you know what house you think you'll be in?" Draco asked hopefully.

"House? What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well there are four houses. Slytherine, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I myself am in Slytherine." Draco replied a bit smugly.

Kagome and Draco finished around the same time and Kagome had a some time before she had to meet up with Miroku so her and Draco walked down to an ice cream parlor and he ordered them a giant hot fudge Sunday to share. Kagome offered to pay but Draco batted her hand away every time she reached for her purse. It was warm out so they decided to eat outside at one of the many umbrella covered tables.

"So Draco, what's Hogwarts like anyways?" Kagome asked between bites.

"Well…it's school. A big school. More of a castle really. It has big moving staircases and trap doors. There's one step that you have to watch out for, third from the bottom of the main staircase is a trick stair. My leg went straight through it my first year, I tripped and just about broke my leg. The teachers are pretty much annoying no matter what. Oh and this year there's supposed to be some big surprise." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Well I guess I'll have to watch out for that step then." Kagome giggled and looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! Look at the time, I'm supposed to meet my friend at the pet shop soon! Come on you can walk me!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

They got up from the table and started walking when someone bumped into Kagome almost making her fall but Draco caught her in the knick of time. The person who had bumped into her was another really tall guy. _Why is everyone so much taller than me!! It's not fair! _Kagome thought with a pout. She was pulled from her train of thought when Draco and the guy who bumped into her started arguing.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Potter." Draco sneered.

"Why don't you Malfoy." This Potter person sneered back.

"Why don't we just go Harry? Please, we don't need to cause a scene in the middle of the street." A girl with very curly brown hair said, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah, Mate. This gits not worth your time." A red head, even taller boy said and threw a nasty look at Draco.

"You might want to watch your mouth Weasel." Draco shot back.

"Now wait a minute. Hold everything!" Kagome yelled, causing the attention to be focused on her now. The three new comers grew wide eyed as they took in her silver-white hair, cerulean eyes, and tan skin.

Kagome stalked right up to the dark haired boy and came within two inches of him. He was at least two feet taller than her but that didn't stop her. "Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" She asked and poked him in the chest with every word she said. Harry just stared at this tiny girl in front of him in bewilderment, rubbing his chest that she had just none to gently started poking.

"Wha--?" Harry asked in confusion.

"**I'm **the one who bumped into you and almost fell down. Not Draco! Now I think you should apologize." Kagome said, crossing her arms, tapping her foot, and raising one delicate eyebrow all at one time.

"Oh I'm so sorry for almost knocking you over--" Harry stammered while Ron tried to hide his smile from the site of his best friend get scolded by someone half his size.

"Not to me! I'm not the one you flipped out on. Apologize to Draco please." Kagome said in a tone that held no room for argument.

"No wa--" Harry started but Kagome raised her eyebrow again and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry Malfoy." Harry mumbled glaring at the ground. He felt like a child being scolded by their mother.

"S'alright Potter." Draco said with a snicker which disappeared the moment Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"Good well I'm glad that's settled! Hi I'm Kagome!" She cried in an abrupt change of mood. A dazzling smile on her lips. The three looked at her cautiously before the girl with very curly brown hair spoke.

"I'm Hermione, the one you just scolded is Harry, and that's Ron." She said slowly, indicating to each person.

"Well I'm so glad to have met you all! Ack! But look the time I'm going to be late!! See you later guys, well I'll probably see you at Hogwarts. By now!" She yelled happily, grabbed Draco's hand and made a dash for the pet shop where Miroku was surely waiting for her already.

"Nice girl." Hermione said with a smile as she watched them run away.

"Strange is more like it." Mumbled Ron and Harry had to nod his head in agreement. After which they were both hit upside the head by Hermione.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the pet shop there was Miroku admiring some of the animals they had. A big pile of books were at his feet. Kagome said goodbye to Draco and made her way over to Miroku. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands and trying to make her voice an octave lower.

"Guess who." Kagome asked. Miroku sighed and chuckled.

"You're late Kagome." He said and removed her hands.

"Oh boo you. How did you know it was me?" Kagome pouted.

"Who else other than you is so short they can barely reach my eyes with their hands?" Miroku laughed.

"Alright ha ha. Now lets not start with the short people cracks." Kagome frowned. "What were you looking at anyway?" She asked, now curious as to why he wanted to meet here.

"Well it says we both get to pick out an animal of our choice." Miroku answered, looking at the list in his hand.

They ventured into the pet shop and looked around. There was cats, rats, owls, and...frogs? _Strange._ Kagome thought and made her way over to the owls. They were all beautiful but none caught her eye, until she came upon the last one. A shiny black owl with silver marking around his eyes. His name tag read: Midnight.

"This one. I want him." Kagome said, pointing to the owl.

"Oh I don't know if that's possible miss. This owl seems to want to choose his owned. Rather than the other way around. It rejected every other person who tried to buy him. He is one stubborn owl." The shop keeper said with a frown.

"Well I'm one stubborn girl. I would like to see him if you don't mind." Kagome said with determination. The shop keeper sighed and retrieved the owl from his cage. Kagome held out her arm to him, hoping that he would step onto it and choose her as his owner. The dark owl looked into her eyes for a minute before slowly placing one foot, and then the other on her arm.

"By god he's finally chosen an owner!" The shop keeper sighed in relief as went back to the front desk to write something down and pull out and ancient looking calculator.

"That will be fifty gold shillings please." He said.

Kagome gave him the money and joined Miroku by the door who had already purchased his sand colored owl with had dark brown markings on its back. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some rest before going up to Hogwarts the next day for their meeting with Dumbledore.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after having to turn around and go back to the robe shop to get Miroku robes as well. So it was relatively late when they got back to their room. Exhausted they changed into pajamas and after staring at the one bed they decided it was easiest if they just slept in the same bed, as long as Miroku kept his hands to himself. They crawled in bed and stared at the ceiling before Miroku spoke.

"You nervous?"

"Extremely." Kagome answered him.

"Good. Me too." They laughed and turned to face each other. They both knew what was on the others mind but neither wanted to bring up painful memories so Kagome told Miroku all the things that Draco had told her about Hogwarts and about her encounter with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Miroku chuckled at that part. That was just typical Kagome. After giggling for a little while and wondering what it would be like at school they fell asleep with dreams of castles and trick staircases filling their mind.

A/N: Ahh sorry its kinda short again. But its also 12:35 in the morning and I am tiiiiiired!! I'll update again tomorrow. But how about the little encounter with the golden trio, eh? And I still don't know what pairing to do. Either Kagome/Miroku or Kagome/Draco. Let me know which you would want to see!!

Anelle J


	6. Meetings

A/N: sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had sooo much homework and I wasn't finished until like 12am. I think I fell asleep in almost every class today : / but anywaysssss I'm excited for this chapter. Kagome and Miroku finally make it to Hogwarts! I think I'm going to do a Miroku/Kagome pairing because in this story Kagome is 18 and Miroku is 19. Why they're going to Hogwarts now? Well that will be explained in this chapter but Draco is only a 6th year so I think that would be kind of creepy for them to date : / But on with the story!!

**Last Time:**

"You nervous?"

"Extremely." Kagome answered him.

"Good. Me too." They laughed and turned to face each other. They both knew what was on the others mind but neither wanted to bring up painful memories so Kagome told Miroku all the things that Draco had told her about Hogwarts and about her encounter with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Miroku chuckled at that part. That was just typical Kagome. After giggling for a little while and wondering what it would be like at school they fell asleep with dreams of castles and trick staircases filling their mind.

**Meetings. **

Kagome was up bright and early the next morning. She was so excited to finally be going to the school itself! _Wow I'm actually excited for school? I'm definitely going to have to make note of this day_. Kagome thought as she laughed out loud. She looked to Miroku who was still snoring lightly and an evil grin graced her lips. She crawled to the foot of the bed and stood up.

"One," She whispered and watched as he didn't move at all.

"Two." she said a little louder this time. He moved a little in his sleep.

"Three!" Kagome yelled and launched herself into the air. At her yell Miroku jerked away and screamed as Kagome came crashing down on him with a big "Oof!"

"Good morning!" Kagome chirped with a happy smile on her face.

"You are too much of a morning person for me." Miroku grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh shut up. But guess what!" She asked from above him.

"What's that?" He asked with his eyes closed. When he opened them her nose was practically touching his.

"Today is the day we go to Hogwarts aaaand….I get first dibs on the bathroom!" She said as she bounced off to the bathroom, humming a happy tune. Miroku took this opportunity to fall back asleep for a little bit.

Kagome with her shower quickly and hopped out to get changed. _Shit_. She silently cursed when she realized she left her clothes out in the room. With Miroku. She sighed and peeked her head out of the room. "Hey Mir--" She stopped herself when she saw that he had fallen back asleep. Kagome smiled and silently creeped out into the room. She went over to her suitcase and picked out her outfit for today. While watching him to make sure he didn't wake up she quickly changed into a pair of red lacy underwear and matching bra. She was still cautious about getting dressed around her lecherous friend, even if he was asleep so she picked up a sock and balled it up and threw it at his head. It bounced off lightly and he didn't stir. Pleased, Kagome started to get dressed.

Miroku was having a wonderful dream about beautiful women when he was suddenly woken by something soft hitting him in the head. He ignored it and tried to go back to his dream but alas he was awake now and there was nothing he could do about it. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming because standing right in front of him was Kagome, in red lacy undergarments. He had never noticed how much she had matured over the years because she was always viewed as the young innocent one of the group. But that was then, now he could clearly see she was more mature than her clothes let on to be and he was pretty sure there was nothing innocent about red lacy underwear. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of Kagome that he didn't notice the book sailing towards his head. _THUD_.

"Miroku, you lecher!!" Kagome shouted, her face now matching her underwear. "Ah! Stop looking! Get out get out! Go shower or something!"

"Alright alright, what aren't I allowed to appreciate the aspects of your new appearance too?" Miroku chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door just as another book came flying at his head.

She sighed and continued to get dressed. She put on a pair pin-stripped Bermuda shorts, a nice white top that tied around the middle into a small bow on the left side and a pair of black ballet flats. She took out her foundation and sat down at the small vanity table. Kagome started covering all her demonic markings and by the time she was finished Miroku walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Kagome glanced at him and blushed deeply again. She had never noticed how well muscled he was underneath all of his robes. He could definitely give Inuyasha a run for his money.

"It would be nice if you would put some clothes on you know." She said while trying very hard not to stare at him through her mirror. She wasn't doing too well.

"Well since you decide to walk around half dressed I think I deserve that same privilege." Miroku said, crossing his arms which just made the muscle stand out more. This is the point that Kagome had to hide her face behind her hair so Miroku couldn't see her openly staring.

"Well hurry up and get dressed! Hagrid's going to be here soon and we have to be down to meet him. Plus I'm starving and I want breakfast!"

"You know, breakfast does sound really good right now." Miroku said with a smirk and went into the bathroom while Kagome rolled her eyes through her blush. Not much later did he return in dark jeans, a band t-shirt with a black dress jacket over it, and sneakers. "Ready?" He asked Kagome?

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a smile. They gathered all their things and went down to the pub and ordered two orders of pancakes for breakfast. Hagrid showed up not much after they had finished eating.

"'Ello again!" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hi Hagrid!" Kagome and Miroku replied. They got up and followed him to the back of the inn into another room. This room didn't have much in it except a large fire place.

"What are we doing in here Hagrid?" Miroku asked in curiosity.

"Why I'm sendin' ya to Dumbledore's now." Hagrid replied with a gleam in his eye. Kagome and Miroku looked dumbfounded. "Now I know yar not use' to this kind o' stuff bur I need ya to step in the fireplace an' take a han'ful of the floo powder, yes tha' green stuff there, an' shout "Dumbledore's Office" got tha'?" He asked with a hopeful grin that he was explaining things right.

"Uh sure Hagrid. If you say so." Kagome replied and pulled Miroku into the fireplace. Still holding his hand she grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "Dumbledore's Office!" and within seconds they were stepping out into a huge circular office. There was large mahogany desk in the center of the office and behind that desk was a person that could only be Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses as they slowly walked towards him.

"Ah Kagome and Miroku. Come sit sit, have a jellybean won't you?" Dumbledore asked holding the bowl out for them. Miroku turned down the offer but Kagome didn't want to be rude so she took one, popped it in her mouth, and then spit it out right away with a loud "Ugh! What **are** those?".

"Those my dear, are Berty Bot's every flavor beans. What one did you get?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"It tasted like vomit!" Kagome said, her eyes were still watering.

"Ahhhh I have had that unfortunate experience as well. Here try this one." He picked out a light blue jelly bean and gave it to Kagome. She cautiously put it in her mouth and instantly smiled.

"Cotton candy, so much better. But I have a feeling you didn't want me to come here in order to discuss jelly beans, Professor. Nor do I think you actually want me to be a student here." Kagome turned serious and Miroku decided that this was his time to sit back and just listen until needed.

"Always quick to jump to the point Miss Higurashi. But yes you are correct, although I do love these beans they are not why I called you here today. And I do want you to be a student here…in a sense." Dumbledore said mystically.

"And what does that mean?" Kagome asked raising a silvery-white eyebrow.

"Well you see Miss Higurashi, there is a student who attends this school and he tends to get himself into trouble when danger is near. This year is going to be especially dangerous to him. He is going into his 6th year and he has already came face to face with death many a time. Now I'm not saying that he is incapable of protecting himself but I would like someone who would be able to watch over him from a distance and be there at a moments notice. You see…I know what you are Miss Higurashi. Hiding your marks won't fool me." Dumbledore said all of this very calmly, looking directly into her cerulean eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened for a second before going back to normal size. She had a look of deep concentration on her face and looked very tense so Miroku took her hand and surprisingly, she calmed instantly. Miroku wasn't the only one who noticed this. Dumbledore looked to their locked hands and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"So what you're saying is…I can go to this school and all I have to do is protect a student of yours?" She looked up to see Dumbledore nodding. "Alright. I think I can do that. But I think there is one problem. I noticed that pretty much everyone has one of these wand things but that wasn't anywhere on my list."

Dumbledore chuckled at her expression. "There is no need to worry my dear. Already taken care of. I went and picked these wands out myself." He went behind his desk and pulled out two boxes and handed one to each of them. Kagome opened hers and gasped. It was beautiful, a silver wand with a rose vine spiraling up the side. Miroku's was a silvery-black and had random intricate designs around it.

"Kagome, your wand is made of unicorn horn, phoenix tear, and veela hair. Miroku, yours is made of unicorn horn, dragon scale, and hippogriff feather. The unique thing about these wands is that they came from the same unicorn's horn. They're connected. A very powerful pair when dueling together." Dumbledore explained to them with a slight smile.

"We're going to pose as7th years correct? You know that we're too old to actually be able to go here right? I'm 18 and Miroku is 19." Kagome said distractedly as she gazed at her beautiful wand.

"Yes I am aware of that, and yes again to posing as 7th years. Now you will also be placed in Slytherine, it can't be made obvious that he is being protected and putting you in Slytherine is the best way to do it. I've already worked it out with the sorting hat." He replied thoughtfully. Tapping one long finger on the tip of his chin.

"Who is it that we're protecting anyway?" Miroku asked, speaking up for the first time. Kagome looked up to see what his answer would be.

"A boy named Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied with a smile. He looked at the big clock hanging on the wall and turned back to them. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. I have a bunch of 1st years coming here tomorrow and there are so many preparations yet to be done! Your bags have been sent to your rooms in Slytherine house already so just make your way down to the dungeons. It shouldn't be too hard." Dumbledore exclaimed before popping out of site.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance and shrugged. They linked arms and prepared to get very. Very. Lost.

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated like every single day I said I would! But I've been so busy lately, u have tutoring every mon, tues, wed. for 3 hours each day then I have to come home and do homework and I just don't know where the time went. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow! So I won't be updating until I get back. But until then you can send reviews in as to what you might like to see happen and I'm sure I can fit it into the story !

--Anelle--


	7. Sortings and Slytherines

A/N: Hey guys I'm back!! Can I just say it is so warm in Florida?! But anyways I was so happy with all the reviews I came back to!! I'm itching to start this new chapter!! I can't wait to get to the pairings!! I don't know whether to make Pansy nice or a snob…maybe a little of both. But I think Kagome and Draco are going to have a brother/sister kind of relationship…and with our golden trio…well I'm not sure yet but we'll see how it turns out! Now on to the newest chapter!!

**Last Time:**

"A boy named Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied with a smile. He looked at the big clock hanging on the wall and turned back to them. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. I have a bunch of 1st years coming here tomorrow and there are so many preparations yet to be done! Your bags have been sent to your rooms in Slytherine house already so just make your way down to the dungeons. It shouldn't be too hard." Dumbledore exclaimed before popping out of site.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance and shrugged. They linked arms and prepared to get very. Very. Lost.

**Sortings and Slytherines:**

"Kami!! We've been walking around for hoursss and I'm tired!!" Kagome whined from much farther behind Miroku. It was true though. They had been walking for quite some time and Kagome was sure that they had passed that suit of armor already. Miroku sighed and stopped walking to wait for Kagome to catch up to him. Once she was caught up he stooped down in front of her. She eyed his back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm what are you doing?" Kagome asked slowly.

"I'm flying into space what does is look like I'm doing? Just get on please." Miroku said with a laugh. Hesitantly, Kagome climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck while he hooked his arms under her knees. He made sure she was secure and stood up and they continued silently.

"You know this feels kind of like--" Kagome started but couldn't quite finish her sentence.

"I know." Miroku answered softly.

"Yeah…only warmer." Kagome sighed and drifted off to sleep. Miroku felt her go limp and he allowed himself to smile and enjoy the warmth of her body against his back.

It took him another half an hour but Miroku finally found the dungeons. He found the girls dormitory and placed Kagome on one of the beds. He tried to pry her hands free of his neck but with her demon strength holding her to him there was no way that was going to happen, so instead, he shifted her over on the bed and crawled in next to her. Immediately, Kagome snuggled into his chest, heat rose to his face at the close contact but oddly enough, he enjoyed it and listened to the steady beat of her heart which, as he was falling asleep, started to beat simultaneously with his heart.

The morning came earlier than either of them would have liked. Kagome blinked her eyes open and sat up in the green and silver clad bed. She looked around and tried to get up but a weight was holding her to the bed. She looked down and noticed an arm, which she followed up and discovered that it was attached to Miroku's body, then up to his face which was peaceful with sleep. She took this time to study her friend. His face was more refined than it had been three years ago and his muscles were much more broad. He wasn't the boy he used to be, no, he was a man now…a very handsome one at that. This thought made Kagome blush, and she blushed even harder when he opened his eyes and caught her staring at him.

Miroku was having a strange dream about chasing a woman down a pathway. At first he thought it was Sango, the woman he had loved. But as he neared her he wasn't too sure, she was always just beyond his reach, when suddenly, she stopped. He watched her as she stepped into a ray of sunlight filtering through the trees and he saw that her hair changed into a silvery-white color and her skin became tanner. She turned around and he found himself staring into the cerulean eyes of Kagome. This was when he woke up and thought he was still dreaming, for there was the angel from his dreams just above him, in a ray of sunlight, making her hair glisten and her eyes sparkle.

"Good morning, Miroku." Kagome said with a smile and a little yawn. He had to blink a couple of times and shake his head to compose himself before speaking.

"Good morning, Kagome. You're looking quite beautiful this morning." Miroku said with a charming smile which made Kagome blush again.

"Oh stop now. C'mon lets go explore the grounds before we have to be at the ceremony tonight for our quote "sorting"." Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed and went down to take a shower. Miroku followed and her and went to the boys bathroom to shower.

Kagome and Miroku explored the lands for the whole day, starting at the Quiddich field all the way to the lake, where they stayed the longest. They walked along the edge of it and talked about everything they could think of, everything except that fateful day of course, and stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Kagome was a bit unsteady on her feet and tripped a couple times but Miroku was always there to catch her and held her for maybe just a little longer than necessary each time. Anyone watching would think that they were together, anyone but them would see what was blooming between them.

It was getting dark so Kagome and Miroku decided to head up to their rooms to get ready for the feast tonight. Kagome dressed in her gray skirt which was too long for her taste so she shortened it just a little and her white shirt and gray vest which was snug against her chest. She slipped on her black knee high socks and black ballet flats and finally her black robe. She headed down to the common room where Miroku was waiting for her in his black dress pants, white shirt and gray vest which were tight over her muscles, and black dress shoes and robe.

"Well, are you ready?" Miroku asked, holding out his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kagome answered, placing her hand in his and intertwining their fingers they made there way down to the great hall.

Only the professors were there at this moment so they walked up to Professor Dumbledore to ask what they should do. He instructed them to sit at the head table while they sorted the first years and then they would be called up to be sorted. Kagome and Miroku took a seat at the long head table at the front of the room and watched all but the first years pile into the great hall and sit at their respectful houses. Kagome saw Draco and waved to him when he noticed her. He smiled and waved back while taking his seat at Slytherine table. She then saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in and sit at the table marked Gryffindor. They waved to her and she waved back enthusiastically then turned her head to talk to Miroku and point out her friends to him. Everyone stopped talking when Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech and they watched all the first years be sorted into their respectful houses. Everyone was ready to eat when Dumbledore came up a second time and explained that they were having two new students from Japan join them this year and were going to be 7th years. He called up Miroku and Kagome to the sorting hat.

Kagome could hear the whispers going on about them. The girls were whispering about how hot Miroku was and the guys were saying how beautiful she was and one was saying how she was going to be the mother of his children…she stopped listening after that. Dumbledore instructed Kagome to sit under the hat first. So she went up and sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. The hat was placed on her and she was engulfed in darkness for the hat was much too big for her head.

"_Hello Kagome." _The hat spoke in her head suddenly making her jump. The hat chuckled in her head. _"Alright lets make this look real then shall we? Oh and it's a pleasure to have you here at Hogwarts."_

"Hmm yes I see, tricky…very tricky." The hat was now talking out loud so that everyone could hear. "Very smart…but no Hufflepuff is not for you…brave…maybe Gryffindor? Hmm yes maybe…or wait…what's this? Oh-ho-ho yes the choice is now very clear…very clear indeed as to where to put you. The house you shall be put in is….SLYTHERINE!!" The hat finally bellowed. Slytherine house went into a frenzy of applause…especially the guys. Every other house looked rather upset at the fact that she would not be in their house. Especially our golden trio who had been hoping that she was put into Gryffindor but instead having to watch her walk to their rival houses table.

Kagome walked down to the cheering table and was about to take a seat at the end when she caught Draco waving his arms and pointing to an empty seat next to him. She smiled and made her way over to sit next to him. She sat down and h congratulated her with a one armed hug. They then turned to watch Miroku be sorted. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted out "SLYTHERINE!!" which made the house go into a fit of cheering again.

Kagome heard whispers form all different directions about how it wasn't fair that Slytherine got both of the new students. She felt bad but then remembered her meeting with Dumbledore and her reason for being here. To protect the dark haired boy sitting at the table next to hers. She caught his eye and she smiled and waved to him. The boys around him went wide eyed but he smiled and casually waved back to her.

"I just knew you would be put into Slytherine, Kagome. I knew it!" Draco said to her enthusiastically. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and agreed. Many others at the table around them were nodding their head in agreement as well, all but one. One girl with short black, brown eyes, and a slightly upturned piggy style nose was staring at her incredulously. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the open stare and the girl blushed furiously.

"Is that like…your real hair and eye color?" The girl asked skeptically. Kagome was going to lie and say it was dye and contacts but then thought better of it. She was in a new place where no one knew what she previously looked like and she could almost be herself.

"Yes it is actually. Is that a problem?" Kagome replied, raising her silver brow again.

"That. Is. So…….COOL!! Omigod your hair is like GORGEOUS!! And your EYES omigod they're beautiful! You're so lucky!" The girl gushed, her eyes big with admiration.

"Why thank you! I'm Kagome by the way. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said giggling.

"Pansy Parkinson. Say did you happen to bring any hair products or anything from Japan? Like you hardly need them though." Pansy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Actually…I did. And I was just thinking of a style that would look really cute on you. I have a picture of it in a magazine I brought with me!" Kagome squealed. Miroku rolled his eyes at her girly-ness which unfortunately, Kagome saw. "Hey I am a girl you know!" Kagome shouted, hitting him upside the head.

"You are totally staying in a dormitory with me!!" Pansy said, not paying attention to the interaction between Kagome and Miroku. She was thinking that maybe this new hair style and would get Draco to notice her finally.

Kagome and Pansy talked throughout the whole feast about what might look good on Pansy and about all the beauty shops in Hogsmead they could visit. Draco was explaining Quiddich to Miroku and said he should try out for the team and that he would help him get the hang of riding a broom and handling a bludger.

When the feast was over everyone headed to their respectful houses. Kagome hugged Miroku and Draco goodnight and they went up into the separate dormitories. Once inside the girls dormitory, Kagome immediately went to her trunk and got out her magazines, scissors, and hair products. They set to work to pick out the perfect style for Pansy. It was well into the night before they finally found the right one.

"Oh yes, this is perfect!" Pansy squealed quietly.

"I totally agree! The boys will be drooling on their shoes when they see you tomorrow!!" Kagome exclaimed and set to work on changing Pansy's bob hairstyle into something fabulous.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me forever to finish this! I got back Thursday and started Friday but people kept interrupting me!! I was ready to kill somebody. But don't worry the next chapter will be up much faster. Oh and I know Miroku wasn't in this chapter much but I wanted to introduce Kagome to some Slytherines first. He'll be in the next chapter a lot. Oh and Pansy is going to be more snobby as well, once they meet up with the golden trio. And after thinking about it…even though I don't like her in the books very much at all…I think I'm going to make my Pansy cool and I just might make a Draco/Pansy pairing. We'll have to see now wont we! Thanks for all the reviews again by the way!!

-- Anelle --


	8. A New Start

_A/N: hey guys I am soooo sorry I've been so neglectful to this story lately!! There's just been so much going on lately I haven't had any time!! But now I'm grounded for a month so I'll have plenty of time to work on it!! Anyways, I'm excited to write this chapter. I'll be getting more into the couple now and I love fluffy-ness!! Just thought I'd warn you of the oncoming fluff Enjoy!! _

"_blah" -English _

"_blah"_ - Japanese

_Blah_ - thoughts

**Last Time:**

When the feast was over everyone headed to their respectful houses. Kagome hugged Miroku and Draco goodnight and they went up into the separate dormitories. Once inside the girls dormitory, Kagome immediately went to her trunk and got out her magazines, scissors, and hair products. They set to work to pick out the perfect style for Pansy. It was well into the night before they finally found the right one.

"Oh yes, this is perfect!" Pansy squealed quietly.

"I totally agree! The boys will be drooling on their shoes when they see you tomorrow!!" Kagome exclaimed and set to work on changing Pansy's bob hairstyle into something fabulous.

**A New Start:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever invented these god forsaken alarm clocks." Kagome grumbled as she smashed her alarm clock to pieces. She rolled over with the full intention of going back to sleep when something…or someone landed on top of her. "oomph!" Kagome peeked her head out of the covers and sure enough, she was greeted by the ever excited face of her new found friend Pansy.

"Oh Kagome time to get up!! Come on come I've never been so excited to start school!! And you have to help me do my hair PLEASE you promised!!" Pansy squealed as she jumped up and down on Kagome's bed.

"Ok. Pansy…calm…down!! Oomph." Kagome laughed as she was bounced from the bed. She sighed got up to get dressed. She pulled out the uniform and frowned in disgust. The skirt was way too long for her liking and the vest and tie was just not flattering no matter who wore it. She would have to change that soon enough. With that in mind she put on her uniform and went into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she gasped. Her makeup had smeared and her marks were nearly visible. She thanked Kami that Pansy was too excited to notice. She quickly reapplied her makeup and went out to help Pansy with her hair.

"Ohhhh Kagome I'm so excited!!" Pansy exclaimed from in front of the mirror as Kagome worked on her hair.

"Me too! I've never done someone hair before and I'm so excited to see how people will react. But you know…we should probably do your makeup to compliment your new hairstyle." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Oh sure go ahead I give you free reign over my face. But if you make me look like a clown I'll have to hex you." Pansy said.

"I promise not to make you look like a clown. In fact…I think this will get a certain someone's attention. A certain…oh I don't know…Draco Malfoy?" Kagome asked innocently. Pansy gasped and became wide eyed.

"How did you know!!" Pansy exclaimed. Kagome laughed and gave her the are-you-serious look and Pansy blushed sheepishly. "That obvious huh?"

"Onlyyy…a lot" Kagome laughed. Pansy groaned and closed her eyes to let Kagome finish her makeup. They had woken up extra early and by the time they were finished it was time to go down to breakfast. They walked down the deserted hallways and when they reached the great hall they linked arms, held their heads up high, and walked into the lions den.

Every single head turned to watched them as they made their way over to the Slytherine table. They couldn't believe their eyes. At first they though there was another new girl but at second glance they realized it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her hair was cut way short and spiked in the back with long, thick side bangs to her chin in the front. The tips of her hair was dyed a light frosty blue. Her makeup complimented her hair greatly with her frosty light blue eye shadow and dark eyeliner framed by her naturally long eyelashes. No one had realized how pretty she had gotten over the years because she always wore the same plain hairstyle. Every pair of eyes were on her and one pair was particularly wide.

Draco was staring at Pansy like it was the first time he'd ever really seen her. He was looking back and forth between the Japanese beauty and the English one. He didn't know what was going on with him. When he had first met Kagome it was as if something in him had awakened. He had never met someone who had been so nice to him from the very start and wanted to be his friend so honestly and not just because he was wealthy. He looked at Miroku who was staring at Kagome with a smile so pure and caring. He looked back to Kagome and then to Pansy. Then again…maybe he had met someone like that before and had just been too blind to realize it.

Kagome and Pansy made their way over to the Slytherine table and took seats opposite Miroku and Draco. Kagome sat across from Miroku and Pansy across from Draco. Kagome and Pansy bid the boys good morning, filled their plates with food, and began talking amongst themselves. After a few seconds the boys remembered to stop openly staring and began eating as well.

"You look really nice today Pansy. I -uh like your hair a lot." Draco stuttered as a blush came over his face.

"Oh thank you Draco." Pansy replied shyly, looking anywhere but at him with an equally scarlet blush overcoming her face as well.

While this was going on Miroku couldn't take his eyes off Kagome. He kept noticing how when the sun hit her hair it would sparkle like diamonds or how when she was happy her eyes glowed bright and how her laugh was like the most beautiful music. He had always thought she was beautiful, even before she became a youkai but he always thought of Kagome as a sister. Now he was starting to see her in a totally new way. Can brotherly love turn into something more?

Kagome was thinking along the same lines as Miroku. She had been so hurt by Inuyasha, time after time when he had run off with Kikyo or called her nothing but a shard detector. She was always able to turn to Miroku for comfort. He was like a big brother to her but maybe her heart was telling her something different now. They had been through a lot over the years and it had done him well. Miroku had let his hair grow out and upon Kagome's suggestion he puts it in a braid. His deep violet eyes held much more wisdom than when they first started their journey and his body was covered in muscles from fighting youkai after youkai. But most importantly, he cared about Kagome. She could see that. He didn't look at her and see someone else. He saw her as she was and he still cared about her. With this in mind Kagome smiled, Miroku looked up and smiled back at her. Kagome knew things were never going to be the same again.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when Draco nudged Miroku and asked if he was up for practicing Quiddich after classes today. Miroku agreed and they became in depth in their discussion on the sport, or at least Draco was. Miroku kept shooting little glances at Kagome. Pansy kicked Kagome under the table and gave her the you-are-soooo-explaining-yourself-later. Kagome smiled sheepishly and pretended to be very interested in her schedule that Professor McGonagall just handed to them. Kagome and Miroku were going to be in 6th year classes using the excuse that in Japan it was backwards with 6th and 7th year material. This way they could keep an eye on a certain boy sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After breakfast they headed down to their first class. Potions. The seating arrangement was boy-girl so Pansy and Draco took the front desk and Miroku and Kagome took the desk behind them. Class had just begun when Harry ran in and took the seat at the desk behind Miroku and Kagome with a Gryffindor girl named Brittany.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. I will not tolerate tardiness in my classroom. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape with a smirk on his face. Harry groaned and put his head on his desk.

"Now class. Today we will be making a healing potion. Ingredients and procedure are on the board. It is a simple potion though some of you are guaranteed to mess up anyways (looking at Neville) and some will succeed as always (looking at Malfoy). You may begin." Snape said boredly and made his way over to his desk.

Kagome and Miroku shared a knowing smile. This was going to be a piece of cake. They were both spiritual figures in the feudal era. It was their job to know how to make every healing potion there was. Kagome went to get the ingredients while Miroku set up the cauldron.

"Miss Higurashi. I trust that your school in Japan has taught you how to make potions am I correct?" Snape asked Kagome as she was gathering her ingredients.

"Oh yes Professor. I have been taught thoroughly." Kagome replied with a small bow of respect. Snape nodded in approval and waved her back to her seat where her and Miroku began working right away. Within minutes their potion was the light purple color it was supposed to be. Kagome checked to see if the Professor was watching and turned to the boy she whom she was protecting.

"It's nice to see you again Harry. Oh I wouldn't add that yet if I were you! You haven't added the daisy root yet." Kagome warned him with a smile.

"Oh thanks Kagome. I'm well how about you? Sorry to hear you got stuck in Slytherine." Harry said with sympathy but Kagome could hear the edge in his voice.

"Oh it's ok. I've made friends. So what's your next class?" Kagome asked, glancing back at Draco and Pansy who were almost done with their potion as well. Kagome noticed with a smile that Draco kept scooting closer to Pansy.

"Yeah I can see that. Anyways, I've got transfiguration next. You?" He answered. The edge in his voice more evident this time. Kagome decided that the topic of who she was friends with was a touchy subject so she decided not to bring it up anymore. It sure as hell would be hard to protect someone when they disliked you.

"Same!! Who else is in that class?" Kagome asked excitedly. Her mood seemed to brighten Harry up a bit as well and he became less tense.

"Just Hermione. Ron's got muggle studies. Thank god I don't need to take that seeing as I grew up in the muggle world." Harry said with relief.

"Oh cool. Draco and Pansy have herbology so it's just me and Miroku. Maybe we could all sit together?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure thing!" Harry said with a smile. He was going to say more but Professor Snape was rising from his desk, signaling that their time was up. Luckily, Harry had just added his last ingredient and his potion turned light purple, though the color was slightly off.

Kagome turned around and waited for Snape to come to their table. He was going around inspecting each groups potion and giving them a grade on it. He came to Draco's table and said "A" with barely a glance at their potion. He then came upon Kagome and Miroku's table and stopped. He looked at Kagome and down to her perfectly made potion.

"It seems you were not lying Miss Higurashi. You potion is the best so far in this class. (Hermione frowned at this) A+." Snape said and grimaced when he got to Harry's table. His potion was purple but had a brownish tint to it.

"It seems you have made yet another failed attempt at a healing potion, Potter, C -. Can anyone tell me where Mr. Potter went wrong in his potion?" He asked the class. Immediately Hermione's hand was in the air. Snape barely glanced in her direction. Instead he looked to Kagome.

"Can you give us the answer, Miss Higurashi?" He asked her. Hermione put her hand down with a frown.

"He forgot to add rose petal, Professor." Kagome said quietly.

"Well done Miss Higurashi. Ten points to Slytherine. Her Slytherine class mates cheered as the bell rung and the Gryffindors scowled at her on the way out.

"Sorry about that Harry. I had to give him an answer." Kagome apologized. Harry was about to say it was alright when his lab partner, Brittany, who had remained silent until now interjected.

"Oh don't try to apologize. We all know how you Slytherines always have to be the best, no matter who your friends are. You'd probably kill your own mother if it got you power. Why don't you just go back to where you came from you snake." Brittany said with a flip of her overly bleached blonde hair.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open. Kagome clenched her jaw and her eyes started to bleed red. She clenched her fist until her claws drew blood to keep herself from ripping the ignorant girl to shreds. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder but it wasn't needed. Pansy pushed past them and marched up the Brittany.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? Just because scar head over here made a shitty potion you think you can go off on Kagome? Yeah I know you don't like us Slytherines but your attitude makes us look like friggen angels! Now I suggest if you don't want your botoxed fat lips magically glued together you get your ass moving and get out of here." Pansy said with her arms crossed. Brittany stood there gaping like a fish before flipping her hair and stomping away. Pansy turned to Harry who was staring at her and glared at him.

"Got something to say Potter?" She asked him.

"Ah nope. I'll see you in class Kagome." Harry said before heading to class. The four Slytherines looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh god did you see her FACE?" Draco yelled as they walked down the hall. Everyone had seen what happened and decided not to get in their way. They were a force to be reckoned with. The four of them laughed and decided to meet up after classes and go down to the Quiddich field before dinner. They split up and Kagome and Miroku went to transfiguration while Draco and Pansy went down to herbology.

Harry called over to them that he had saved them seats. Miroku and Kagome took the desk behind Harry and Hermione. They were all talking about what just happened and even Hermione had to laugh. Professor McGonagall explained to them that they were going to turn mice into dice and practiced with them before letting off on their own.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged worried glances. They had been able to do the healing potion because of their feudal experience but neither of them were familiar with this kind magic. They gulped and tried to spell. A flash appeared and right before their eyes their mice turned into pairs of dice! They looked at each other in surprise and then down to their wands. Both of them thought one thing. _Dumbledore_.

"_Dumbledore must have done something to the wands so they perform the right magic even though neither of us can DO magic of this sort."_ Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"_I was just thinking that. He knew it would be suspicious if it looked like we couldn't do magic and he did say that he picked these out especially for us."_ Miroku replied

They pondered this while talking with Hermione and Harry. They laughed when Harry accidentally turned his mice into rice instead of dice (a/n: wow too much rhyming!). They had the rest of the class to themselves after they finished transfiguring their mice. They spent the rest of the class getting to know each other.

After dinner that night Draco, Pansy, Kagome, and Miroku made their way down to the Quiddich field. Draco got Miroku a broom and taught him how to fly. Once in the hair Draco showed him how to handle a bat and hit a bludger. Once he got the hang of it they let a bludger and the snitch out of the case and started practicing.

In the stands Pansy and Kagome were discussing what Dumbledore had announced at dinner. In a month there was to be a Halloween Ball. It was a costume event and they couldn't wait. There was a Hogsmead trip coming up this weekend and they were going to go looking for the perfect costumes.

"Ok Kagome I'm going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me ok?" Pansy asked, turning suddenly serious. "Do you love Miroku? I see the looks you give each other when you think no ones watching." Pansy said accusingly. Kagome blushed scarlet and looked down. "I knew it!!" Pansy yelled before Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you want him to hear you! And what about you? I know your in love with Draco!" Kagome hissed. That made Pansy shut her mouth tight and blush. "See. Me and Miroku aren't the only ones who exchange looks when we think no ones watching." Kagome said with a smirk. Pansy gasped before going into a fit a giggles which Kagome joined her in.

"OK ok you're right. But do you think they feel the same?" Pansy asked.

"I sure hope so Pansy. God knows I've had my heart broken by one boy already. But I have a plan." Kagome replied. Pansy was instantly all ears. Kagome made sure no one was eaves dropping before whispering her plan to Pansy. They looked up to the boys flying above them.

"You know Kagome, this might just work." Pansy said with a smile.

"It will work." Kagome replied with determination in her eyes.

A/N: Alright! Finished this chapter! I know there wasn't that much fluff but be warned for the next chapters. There. Will. Be. Fluff. evil laugh okayyyy well I want to keep writing so I'm moving onto the next chapter! Enjoy this one and review!! You know how I love them so


	9. How the Times Change

A/N: hey guys this chapter things get a little mysterious teehee I hope you all enjoy!! And I appreciate those who review!! They mean a lot to me seeing as how this is my first ever fan fiction. All the reviews are so wonderful. Jeez guys now you're making me all teary eyed and I promised not to cry!! Ok I'm done being on drugs now haha on to the story. Hope you guys enjoy!!

"Blah" - English

"_Blah"_ - Japanese

_**Blah**_ - Thoughts

**Last Time: **

"I sure hope so Pansy. God knows I've had my heart broken by one boy already. But I have a plan." Kagome replied. Pansy was instantly all ears. Kagome made sure no one was eaves dropping before whispering her plan to Pansy. They looked up to the boys flying above them.

"You know Kagome, this might just work." Pansy said with a smile.

"It will work." Kagome replied with determination in her eyes.

**How The Times Change:**

It was the next morning at breakfast and Kagome and Pansy were exhausted. They had stayed up the whole night perfecting their plan and coming up with ideas. They were practically falling asleep over their eggs and bacon and only became alert when they heard Dumbledore's voice magically boom over the great hall.

"Children, I have an announcement to make. As you might have noticed yesterday, defense against the dark arts was not on the schedule. Sadly, we could not find a professor before classes started and we are very lucky to have the man we have right now so please welcome Professor Taisho!" Dumbledore finished and motioned for the new professor to stand.

At this statement Kagome's head shot up and her mouth dropped to the table at what she was seeing. There, standing up at the head table, was Sesshoumaru. Looking modern but still extremely regal as only he was capable of looking. Kagome snapped her head to look at Miroku who had an equally shocked expression on his face. She looked back to Sesshoumaru who was sweeping the great hall with his cold golden eyes that were so much like Inuyasha's and finally settled on her. She prayed to Kami that he didn't recognize her, they had not left off on the best of terms in the feudal era, but groaned under her breath when realization came to his eyes and they narrowed the slightest bit. _**Yup. I'm a goner. But then again…maybe not. He hasn't seen my new strength, but then again he has had 500 years to get stronger…**_Kagome thought while watching as he simply nodded his head to the students and sat back down. The feast began and instantly she heard many whispers about the new professor.

She looked at Miroku with an oh-shit-I'm-scared look on her face. Yes Kagome was much stronger now and she could probably rival him but even Kami himself would be foolish to take on Sesshoumaru. She just hoped that now that they were in a different time period she could find an ally in him instead of an enemy, and with Inuyasha not being here tinge of pain things could be different. Kagome sighed and went back to eating; trying to avoid the pair of eyes she could feel on her.

Kagome was dreading her next class. Ever since she saw him this morning she had been jumpy and on high alert. She practically flipped Draco when he tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She kept thinking about having a class with Sesshoumaru teaching it. Everywhere she went she heard girls talking about how hott the new teacher was. The worst part was that she couldn't even disagree with them, he was very good looking. But she knew how he was. He was cold and uncaring which was why Kagome was completely confused as to why he wanted to teach kids. Human kids none the less. Unless…he knew she was here? Was he looking for her? To finally kill her?! Kagome had these thoughts running through her head as she hurried down to her class with the one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Kagome! Could you wait up! Not all of us have demon speed you know!" Miroku hissed at her when he finally caught up to her.

"Oh heh sorry Miroku but I want to get there early and find out exactly why he's here." Kagome said kind of shakily. Miroku noticed her distress and put an arm around her. Unknown to him, this simple touch sent massive butterflies loose in the stomach and a light blush on her face. She really enjoyed being in his embrace and she couldn't help but relax immediately. Little did she know, he was thinking around the same lines.

They reached the room early but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. So they took a desk in the front row and sat down to wait for him (a/n: it seems like pretty much all the desks are in pairs of 2...hm). They were waiting for Sesshoumaru to maybe have a civilized word with him in private but by now the classroom was almost full and he was nowhere to be seen. The students were getting anxious which was therefore making them really loud and they were hurting Kagome's overly sensitive ears so she spread out her aura to calm the class down. Almost instantly the class was silent and calm upon feeling the peaceful and pure aura coming from Kagome. Class was supposed to start any second and all of a sudden the doors open and Sesshoumaru walked gracefully into the classroom.

Once Sesshoumaru made it to the front of the room he turned around to the calm class and was almost curious as to why they were so calm but then he felt it. Kagome's peaceful aura was filling the room. He mentally thanked her for saving him from a very large headache. He looked back to the whole of the class and with his trademark stoic face he began talking.

"Hello Class. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sesshoumaru said in monotone voice. " I am Professor Taisho as you already know. I have been teaching defense classes for many years and will be introducing some…different…styles of defense to you." The students looked at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and started toward the door of the classroom.

"Follow me." All the students immediately got up to follow him.

He led them outside to a spot by the lake. He turned to face the students who were all highly confused and some slightly suspicious (aka Kagome and Miroku). He had come here for the sole reason to find two certain Japanese teenagers and he was going to leave as soon as he found them but somehow he got roped into teaching at this odd school. He figured he'd at least try to teach these humans how to defend themselves properly instead of relying on those little wooden sticks they have.

"This is where you will be taught." Sesshoumaru announced. "You will be learning hand-to-hand combat this year. You can't always rely on those wands of yours." The students looked shocked at this. Not using wands?

"Who would like to start?" His eyes scanned the crowd of students who were all diverting their eyes from him. Their shoes had suddenly become very interesting to them. He smirked and turned around. "How about another pair of students who, like me, are also new to this school. Miss Higurashi and Mr. Houshi (a/n: I don't think I ever mentioned Miroku's last name have I? well its Houshi )."

Kagome and Miroku cautiously went to the front and stood before Sesshoumaru. Kagome had to tilt her whole head back to see him. His 6'8" height was kind of intimidating compared to her 5'0" height. Even Miroku looked short next to Sesshoumaru and he was a good 6 feet tall. Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at Kagome and raised an eyebrow at her narrow-eyed stare.

"Would you two do us the honor of demonstrating hand-to-hand combat?" Sesshoumaru asked in his ever monotonous voice. They nodded and took stances a bit away from each other and put up defensive stances.

"Go." Was the simple word Sesshoumaru said to start the battle.

Kagome and Miroku circled each other for a few seconds before Miroku made a lunge for Kagome. She easily dodged and roundhouse kicked him in the back. Miroku stumbled but managed to catch the fist that was aimed for his face. They sent punch after kick but neither of tem seemed to be getting the upper hand. That is until Miroku catch Kagome's fist on a punch she was sending him and grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder onto the ground. She rolled a few feet before using her hands to spring her back up and land gracefully on her feet. Miroku charged at her aiming a punched for her face but before he was even able to swing Kagome dropkicked him and while he was on the ground she quickly pinned him.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome got off Miroku and helped him up. Miroku was dripping sweat and Kagome was a little sweaty but was not as tired as Miroku because of her demon stamina. Every students jaw was to the floor before they all started cheering.

"Now who wants to learn how to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked. All hands were in the air at once. "Alright we shall get started immediately. Higurashi, Houshi. Go shower." was all Sesshoumaru said to them before turning back to the other students.

Kagome and Miroku made their way inside and headed up to the common room where the showers were. Miroku was slightly panting from their fight and Kagome was smiling. "You know Miroku, you're a pretty good fighter." Kagome said with a sideways glance at him.

"I could say the same about you" Miroku replied with a laugh.

They were inside the common room now standing in font of the ever going fireplace. They were silent for a moment and Miroku took this opportunity to gaze at Kagome. Her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes were still shining with the excitement of the battle. Her lips were parted from her slightly heavy breathing and he saw her chest rise and fall. Miroku gently lifted a hand to her face and wiped some of her makeup off to view her demonic markings. Her eyes lit up at his touch and he couldn't take it anymore. His hand locked behind her neck and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Instantly her arms went around his neck. One of his hands was tangled up in her hair while the other was on the small of her back, holding her to him as close as possible.

Kagome's head was spinning. She had never felt something like this before. Not even when she had kissed Inuyasha was it like this. She then felt something that sent shivers down her spine. Miroku slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking permission for entrance. Kagome gasped and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. From that moment it was a battle for dominance as their tongues did a complicated yet sensual dance. Kagome could feel her demonic instincts wanting to take over so she broke apart from the kiss. They were both panting and Kagome could see the desire in his eyes and she was thankful that she wasn't alone on that part. She gave him a coy smile.

"I-uh better go shower." She smirked at him and sauntered over to the girls shower room and Miroku watched her go. He could not take his eyes off the way her hips swung when she walked and practically groaned in desire. He realized he had better go shower too. A nice cold shower.

A/N: well people what do you think?! A little Kagome/Miroku-ness?? I may have to change the rating of this story! Hah. Well I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know there wasn't much of Draco and Pansy in it but I wanted to focus on Kagome and Miroku in this chapter. And Sesshoumaru!! That's sure to make things interesting! Tata for now!!


	10. The Plan

A/N: hey guys sorry its taking me forever to update. I've been so busy lately with it being the last week of school and everything. And I also got this killer sunburn and couldn't move for like 2 days but I will updating more regularly once school and exams are over. Until then ill update as much as a I can. Keep reviewing. It inspires me XD

_**Last Time:**_

"_I-uh better go shower." She smirked at him and sauntered over to the girls shower room and Miroku watched her go. He could not take his eyes off the way her hips swung when she walked and practically groaned in desire. He realized he had better go shower too. A nice cold shower._

_**The Plan:**_

_Kagome was practically buzzing with joy. She kept thinking about her kiss with Miroku and it made her want to dance around the room shouting. But what she wanted to do even more than that, was run. She wanted to run through a forest and jump from tree branches and feel the wind on her face and in her hair. She made a note to herself to go running as soon as she got to go home for a visit during the winter holiday. She was in the midst of twirling around when the door of dormitory burst open and an out of breath Pansy stood there looking around the room wildly. She spotted Kagome and launched herself at her._

"_Pansy! Wha--oomph." Kagome said as Pansy collided with Kagome and sent them both sprawled across the bed. Pansy then got up and started jumping up and down on the bed like a maniac._

"_Pansy…what is… going on!!" yelled Kagome between bounces._

"_Ohmygosh ohmygosh!! Kagome he asked me!! Draco asked me to the Halloween Ball!!" Pansy yelled and Kagome was instantly standing, jumping alone with her._

"_Pansy!! This is an absolutely good step to our plan!! It gets the hard part out of the way. It's pretty much all down hill from here…except phase 2 of course…that might be tricky but so fun I cant wait for the Hogsmead trip! How did he ask you?!" Kagome squealed. _

"_Oh it was perfect I thought I was dreaming.." Pansy said as she got all misty eyed._

_Flashback:_

_Draco and Pansy were in herbology class. They were learning about Blue Roses. The rarest of all roses and that are invisible to the muggle eye. Professor Sprout was telling the class that Blue Roses had amazing healing abilities, extremely fast growth rate, and many other uses. For Pansy, most of this was going in one ear and out the other. She was too busy sneaking glances at a certain blonde haired Slytherine. It came time to grow the roses and Pansy and Draco were partners. They started working at the designated pot and Pansy couldn't help but notice a pair of girls across the room batting their eyes at Draco and trying to give sexy smiles. Thankfully, Draco looked at them with a blank expression and turned back to Pansy._

_Draco couldn't stop staring at Pansy as she worked. Her face was filled with concentration and her hands moved gracefully and she mixed the ingredients for the special soil the plants require. She caught him looking at her and blushed furiously._

"_A-am I doing something wrong?" Pansy asked quietly. Draco shook his head mentally and cleared his throat._

"_No no not at all! You're perfect…I-I mean you're doing it perfectly." Draco stammered and looked down. "You know Pansy…you're different from other girls…in-in a good way!! Meaning that you don't follow the crowd. You're like…well like this flower. Unique and…beautiful." just as he was finishing his speech a beautiful blue rose bloomed right before their eyes. Draco plucked it, twirled it between his fingers, and tucked it right behind Pansy's ear and noted how well it went with her new hair. He looked her in the eyes and said exactly the words she was hoping for._

"_Would you…go to the Halloween Ball with me?" _

_End Flashback. _

"Oh. My. Goodness." was all Kagome could say after Pansy's story.

"I know!! I had to tell you like right away. This is so great!! So did anything happen between you and Miroku yet? Has he asked you to the ball?" Pansy questioned enthusiastically. Kagome immediately turned red and looked down while playing with the end of her hair.

"Well um…he didn't ask me to the ball…but um…something did happen." Kagome stammered while her face turned furiously red. Pansy looked at her with expecting eyes for Kagome to finish. Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "He uh…kissed me." Pansy stood their blinking for a moment before reacting in her usual Pansy-like manner.

"He WHAT!! Oh my god that's skipping like five million steps in our plan!! But Shhhh that's so great how was it is her a good kisser what kind of kiss was there tongue?" Pansy said in one huge breath.

"Its ok it just makes the plan easier! And it was amazing! Yes he's a good kisser and yes there was tongue and we made out." Kagome finished in an equally huge breath. Pansy squealed and the girls began a discussion about their plan and what to look for in Hogsmead and thanking god/kami that they get a room to themselves because they're upperclassmen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(With the boys)

"You WHAT!!" Draco shouted at Miroku from inside the room they shared.

"I said…I-I kissed her." Miroku stammered, not quite expecting that outburst from Draco.

"Dude that's awesome! Kagome's totally hot. So I'm assuming you asked her to the ball then?"

"Uh…I actually forgot about that one." Miroku grinned sheepishly and was promptly knocked on the head by Draco.

"You might want to get on that, mate. Or some other blokes gonna ask her." Draco said while shaking his head. They headed to their beds to dream about two Slytherine girls.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The 5th, 6th, and 7th years were all gathered at the front of the school. It was the first Hogsmead visit of the year and everyone was excitedly chatting. Especially two Slytherine girls who had their heads together; whispering ferociously. They had stayed up most of the night. Talking about the plan, but mostly just having a girls night. They were both extremely tired in the morning but two huge cups of coffee had them ready for the day ahead of them. Miroku walked up to them, interrupting their conversation and both promptly stopped talking but Miroku took no notice.

"Uh…Kagome can I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku asked shyly.

"S-sure no problem." Kagome replied while they walked a bit away from the rest of the group.

"Kagome, I uh…would you..? I mean…if you want to….I would really like…" Miroku stammered and couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"Yes…I'd love to go to the Halloween Ball with you." Kagome finished for him once she caught on to what he was saying.

"Ok cool." Miroku sighed in relief and they walked back over to the group. Miroku smiling triumphantly and Kagome rolling her eyes at him but smiling anyways.

The carriages arrived shortly and both Kagome and Miroku noticed the very strange looking horses pulling them. They looked dead! Their skin was tight over their bones and they had big leathery wings and their eyes were all white. Kagome approached it carefully until she was right in front of it. The horse bent his head down until he was eye level with her. Kagome stood very still and looked directly into the horses all white eyes. They stared at each other for a bit then suddenly the horse snorted at her playfully and nudged her with its nose. Kagome squealed in delight and pet the horses snout. She then moved around to the carriage and got in. Unnoticed by her, was a friendly half giant standing not far away, watching her and the thestral with happy tears in his eyes.

Kagome got in the carriage with her friends and it started moving. Kagome stuck her head out the window to look at the strange horse she befriended. She pulled her head back inside and turned to her friends.

"You know…those horses are weird but kinda cute in a way." Kagome said and Miroku nodded while Draco and Pansy gave them strange looks.

"What?" Kagome asked, eying them suspiciously.

"You can see the thestrals?" Pansy asked in slight horror.

"Yeah so what?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Only those who have seen death can see thestrals." Draco answered grimly.

"Oh well uh…Miroku and I…we saw our friend die." Kagome answered carefully. Which was kind of the truth. Some of their friends in the feudal era have died and the real truth was…both of them have seen more death than anyone should have to witness.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Pansy said quietly.

"No it's quite alright. It happened some time ago and she was elderly. It was peaceful for her." Miroku added to the story and Kagome shot him a thankful look.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They arrived at Hogsmead in less than ten minutes. The girls said they would meet the boys at the three broomsticks in an hour and dashed off into the distance. Draco and Miroku shrugged their shoulders and walked into a store with Quiddich supplies. Tryouts were yesterday and Miroku made the team easily. It turns out that he was an excellent beater. They walked into the store and began looking at everything.

"Hey this is your last year of school isn't it? You know what you wanna do for a living?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hmm I haven't really thought about it. In fact, Kagome and I don't even know if we're going back to where we lived before. We might want to stay here. It's much more pleasant. But I wouldn't be able to do any job that has me sitting behind a desk all my life that's for sure." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Oh it would be awesome if you guys stayed here! And there's plenty of on the field jobs. I have no idea what I wanna be. I don't even know what I want to be for this bloomin (ha…bloomin : ) Halloween Ball! You?" Draco ranted.

"I think I'm gonna be an ancient Japanese monk. I come from a long line of monks so I thought it would be cool. I'm having the outfit sent to me. It should be here by tomorrow." Miroku answered half truthfully considering he actually is an ancient Japanese monk.

"Ah I don't know!! And this thing is in like a week!!" Draco panicked. Miroku studied him for a little bit and something came to mind.

"You know Draco…I might have a good idea…" Miroku mused which instantly got Draco's attention. The boy was desperate.

"My uh…grandfather once told me that during the feudal era their was demons freely roaming around everywhere of every shape, size, and breed." Miroku finished.

"I don't want to be some ugly creature…" Draco started but Miroku interrupted him.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. Only low class demons were ugly and gross. High class demons are exceptionally good looking and have exotic features. Like dog ears, facial markings, tails, and weird hair colors…Kagome and Professor Taisho probably have ancestors that were youkai…er…demons." Miroku finished, hoping he hadn't just accidentally sold out his friend and…well…he didn't really know what to call Sesshoumaru. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"Sounds wicked. You're gonna have to help me though Miroku." Draco said as they walked out of the store and bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Potter. Weasel. What a pleasant surprise." Draco sneered but couldn't help the smile that played on his lips briefly. Potter and Weasley annoyed the hell out of him but he didn't hate them. Well not anymore at least…not since he befriended Kagome.

"So where's your guys better half?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron gave confused looks through their glares. Draco rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"Granger?"

"She went shopping with Ginny…" Harry said guardedly.

"Ah she'll probably meet up with Kagome and Pansy then. They ran off as soon as we got here." Miroku added.

"If they're shopping for costumes then most likely they will." Ron added, not taking his eyes off Draco. He was just waiting for one of Draco's cracks about his family.

"Hmm…well see ya round Potter, Weasel." Draco half saluted while him and Miroku walked away (Miroku waved).

"That…was really weird." Harry said shaking his head.

"I still hate him." Ron mumbled and Harry laughed while they walked into the Quiddich store.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(meanwhile with the girls)

"Kagome I just can't find the one I like." Pansy said with a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry Pansy. I'm not having much luck either." Kagome assured her.

Kagome and Pansy sighed before returning to their search. During their adventure through the clothes racks Pansy bumped into something…or rather…someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!! Oh uh…hi Pansy." Hermione said as she got suddenly tense.

"Don't worry about it Granger." Pansy said while going back to looking for what she needed. Hermione cautiously began her search again as well. Pansy gave her a sideways glance and sighed. It was their second last year of school and they were still stuck on 1st year drama. And Hermione really wasn't as hideous like Pansy always used to call her. She had actually gotten really pretty. Her hair was no longer big and bushy but fell down in tight but elegant curls and her teeth have been perfect since the 4th year. All the things they used to make fun of were now perfect and worthy of envy. Pansy sighed and turned back to Hermione.

"Look, Hermione." Pansy started and Hermione flinched for about a half a second before straightening and looking right at her. Pansy had to give her credit…she was tough.

"Next year is our last year of Hogwarts. Then we're off to do who knows what." Pansy said.

"Yeah…I guess so…?" Hermione replied, slightly confused.

"And we've been enemies for so long." Pansy started to get nervous and fidget, drawing little circles on the ground with her foot.

"Yes Pansy I know that." Hermione sighed and getting a little tired.

"What I'm trying to do is…offer a truce? I don't know about you but I don't feel like wasting my last years of school on petty feuds." Pansy finished while looking Hermione right in the eye. Hermione looked shocked for a minute but then a small smile played on her lips.

"That…sounds really good. Pansy. Truce." Hermione said while raising her hand to Pansy. Pansy looked at her hand for a moment and only hesitated a little before raising her own hand to grasp Hermione's. Unknown to them, a certain kitsune youkai was watching with amused cerulean eyes. Those eyes which then turned back to the rack of costumes and widened significantly. While at the same time, two other pairs of eyes were also widening and all took deep intakes of breath.

"I FOUND IT!!" They all yelled simultaneously then giggled at each other.

They made their way to the counter to pay for their costumes and spotted Ginny already paying for hers. She looked up and smiled at Hermione but that smile left her face and was replaced by slight horror as she saw her best friend walking with two Slytherine girls. They paid for their things and headed out of the costume shop.

"Well Pansy and I are headed over to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Draco and Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah Ginny and I have to go meet up with Harry and Ron at some Quiddich shop." Hermione replied. They said their goodbyes and went to meet their waiting boys.

Kagome and Pansy were walking to the Three Broomsticks and were discussing the final part of their plan and they didn't notice another pair walking in their direction. Neither group was looking where they were going and soon enough there was a head on collision. Three bodies flew to the ground and only one was left standing. Kagome looked down at the group and realized her mistake. Quickly she fell to the ground while everyone was still groaning with their eyes closed. The other pair blinked their eyes open and got up. They looked at who was on the ground an quickly said apologies while helping them up.

"Harry, Ron it's ok!!" Kagome laughed while dusting herself off. Pansy dusted herself off as well. She noticed Ron looking at her warily like she might bite his head off so Pansy smiled tentatively at him and he blushed and smiled back.

"So where were you girls headed to?" Harry asked them. Kagome was just about to answer when she felt a chill go up her back. Her miko senses were going wild. Someone…or something…was watching them. "We're going to…" but Kagome couldn't finish her sentence for her eyes kept wandering back to same spot in distant trees. Whoever…or whatever…it was, was masking their scent and hiding their aura exceptionally well. She narrowed her eyes and thought she caught a glimpse of…something moving in the trees. But she was brought out of her concentration by Pansy's voice.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Draco and Miroku…" Pansy explained while shooting worried glances at Kagome. "…and Hermione said her and Ginny were meeting you at the Quiddich shop."

"Oh hell you're right!! Shit Hermione's gonna kill us if we're not there!! C'mon Harry! Bye girls!!

The girls waved goodbye before heading on there way to the Three Broomsticks. They walked in silence for a while until Pansy couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey what was wrong with you back there? You like zoned out." Pansy said warily.

"Oh I-uh…thought I saw something in the trees. Must have just been a deer or something." Kagome laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah probably. Or you're probably just over stressing about the plan and freaking yourself out. No big." Pansy said with a shrug.

"You're probably right. I'm just stressing myself out." Kagome said while she tried to ignore the feeling she had when she looked into the trees. She started to think about her and Pansy's plan and couldn't help the smile that played on her lips, nor could she help it that the strange feeling she had took home in the back pf her mind.

A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long to update. I know in the beginning of the chapter I said I would update when my exams are over….and guess what! They're over! So you guys should be seeing more chapters being updated. Keep reviewing guys! Don't give up on me!!

Sincerely,

Anelle.


	11. Misunderstandings and A Talk

A/N: welllll I'm watching Inuyasha right now so I kind of got inspired to write sooo here's the next chapter :D

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**Last Time:**_

"You're probably right. I'm just stressing myself out." Kagome said while she tried to ignore the feeling she had when she looked into the trees. She started to think about her and Pansy's plan and couldn't help the smile that played on her lips, nor could she help it that the strange feeling she had took home in the back pf her mind.

**A Misunderstanding and A Talk With Sesshoumaru:**

The Halloween Ball was only four days away and the school was buzzing with excitement. Especially two certain Slytherine girls. Kagome and Pansy were frantic in making last minute preparation for the final stage of their plan. They had barely even had time to talk to the boys at all and this was more than a little frustrating for them. Draco and Miroku would try and engage in conversation with the girls but the most they got were either head nods or if the were lucky, one word answers. So, out of annoyance (mostly from Draco) and understanding that they were excited for the ball (mostly Miroku), they decided to back off a little and leave the girls alone for a while. Kagome and Pansy were walking outside, headed to the Quiddich pitch to watch the Slytherine team practice for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, and were going over the stages of the plan so far completed.

"Okay, so we caught the boys eyes. Check." Pansy said.

"We got them to ask us to the Ball." Kagome added.

"We got our costumes."

"We have make-up and shoes picked out."

"Now all that's left is the final step."

"Them admitting that they're in love with us too."

"And if they're not…"

"…we're idiots."

"Yup."

They were still a bit far from the Quiddich field but with Kagome's sensitive hearing she was just barely able to pick up the sounds of giggling coming from the field. She focused her eyes and in the distance she could see Draco and Miroku sitting in the stands with two girls standing in front of them twirling their hair around their fingers, trying to smile sexily, and lightly brushing the boys hair with their fingers. Kagome put her arm out to stop Pansy who gave her a weird look. Without saying a word Kagome conjured a pair of binoculars out of thin air, ignored the awed look Pansy gave her and handed her the binoculars. Also without saying a word she pointed in the direction of the bleachers where the boys were. Pansy looked through the binoculars and gasped in horror.

"Those sluts!! Ohhh and those assholes!" Pansy stomped furiously. Thankfully she was so mad she didn't even ask Kagome how she had known what they were doing from so far away.

"Oh I'm about to march over there and give them a piece of my mind!!" Pansy shouted and started for the Quiddich field.

"No Pansy wait." Kagome said, stopping Pansy with her arm again.

"What? You're just gonna let those assholes forget about us for some sluts?!" Pansy asked hysterically.

"No of course not. But we're mad as hell." Kagome said and Pansy gave her a no-shit look. "So you know what we do right? We get even." Kagome said with fury in her eyes. "Come on Pansy. I have an idea." Kagome and Pansy stormed to their dorm with rage practically rolling off them in waves. Anyone near them shuddered and felt sorry for the dumb people who pissed them off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(meanwhile with the boys)

"I'm sorry girls but we already have dates to the Ball." Miroku said for the thousandth time. He was seriously getting pissed at these two girls. He and Draco had just finished up practice and were heading to the locked room when two Hufflepuff girls cut them off. Miroku looked to Draco for help but he was too busy brooding over the fact that Pansy had barely been paying attention to him lately. He didn't even seem to notice the dark haired girl standing in front of him or touching his arms which were tight across his chest. _He is just like Inuyasha. So moody._ Miroku thought, shaking his head.

"Yeah we know. That Higurashi girl and Parkinson." The girl in front of him said, rolling her eyes. To many guys, she would be very attractive. She had long coal black hair, she was tall and had long legs which could still be seen even under the knee length skirt, large pouty lips, and big boobs. But Miroku liked the way Kagome looked better. He liked that she was small, that her hair sparkled in the sun, that she had a nice small mouth.

"Yes those are who our dates are. Like I said, I'm sorry." Miroku sighed.

"Don't say that to us. Say it to yourselves. You're missing out on us. We could see to it that you had a much more _fun_ time." The girl replied. This got Miroku pissed. The old him would have jumped at the chance to sleep with this girl, but the new him liked that Kagome was pure and still had her innocence.

"Yeah and Parkinson looks like a pig." The girl in front of Draco said. This got his attention as he snapped into reality and a frown marred his face.

"She does not you're just a slut!" Draco shouted. The girl looked shocked before huffing and crossing her arms. Miroku was still pissed at what the girl said when she said she could show him a better time than Kagome and had just about enough of them.

"Well ladies it looks like we have to go. Bye." Miroku said in an icily polite voice before him and Draco got up and just about ran out of there.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco and Miroku were starting to get worried about Kagome and Pansy. They hadn't seen them all day and they weren't at dinner nor were they in the common room. They tried to go up to the girls dorms but the stairs, like always, turned into a slide and they fell to the bottom. They finally gave up and headed to their own dorm to get some sleep. Very unaware of the work that was being done in the girls dorm.

The next morning Miroku and Draco waited for what seemed like hours (really about ten minutes) in the common room for the girls to go to breakfast with them but they didn't come down so they assumed that they were already in the great hall eating. Once the boys reached the great hall they scanned the table for any sign of the girls but found none. Disappointed, they sat down and began loading their plates with food. They were in the middle of a discussion about what could be wrong with the girls when all talking at their table ceased. They looked up and their jaws dropped for the second time that year.

Kagome and Pansy were walking towards the table in a very different version of their uniform. Their skirts no longer went to their knees but a little lower than mid thigh. Their shirts were now snug against their bodies and the vests also snug against them. They still wore their knee high black socks and black shoes but it only added to the affect. Their robes didn't make them look frumpy like it did most girls but it gave them a sort of regal look. It was easy to tell that every male, and even some female, eye was on them. Draco and Miroku smiled at them and were about to say something to them when Kagome and Pansy walked right passed them and sat down with Blaise Zambini and another Italian kid named Tony. They started talking to the other guys and giggling as Blaise and Tony practically drooled on themselves.

Kagome's idea had been perfect. All the guys were staring at them and when they sat down with two other guys, one look at Miroku and Draco and she knew they were jealous. Kagome lightly kicked Pansy under the table and casually flicked her head in their direction. Pansy quickly glanced at the boys and a triumphant smirk adorned her face. Her smirk just grew when Miroku and Draco got up and made their way over to them.

"Uh excuse me Kagome, Pansy, but could we have a word with you?" Miroku asked while gritting his teeth.

"Why of course Miroku." Kagome answered with anger in eyes but a sweet smile on her face. Miroku and Draco let the girls out of the great hall and into the hallway (a/n: that sounds weird…?). Kagome and Pansy crossed their arms and waited to see what the boys would say. Miroku didn't seem to know what to say and he looked utterly confused but that didn't matter because Draco spoke up for him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco shouted. This got Pansy royally pissed.

"We're only doing what we have the bloody right to do!!" Pansy shouted even louder. Students from inside the great hall were trying to strain their necks to get a better look of the brawl going on just beyond the door.

"Uh maybe we should move this somewhere else? People are starting to stare." Miroku said.

"Well let them stare Miroku!! Let them all see just how _charming_ you guys are! So charming in fact that you flirt with everything with a pair of long legs!!" There was fury in Kagome's eyes and tears rolling down her face. She grabbed Pansy's hand, who also had tears coming from her eyes. "Come on Pansy, we're leaving." They started to turn away when Miroku made the mistake of grabbing Kagome's arm and whipping her around to face him.

"No Kagome stop…" Was all Miroku could get out before he was sent flying across the hall into the opposite wall from a simple push from Kagome. He was sent flying with such force that the wall cracked behind him and every student watching gasped.

Kagome's eyes were bleeding pink. The demon inside of her was thoroughly pissed. Not only had he betrayed her trust, damaged her pride, but he had also tried to physically man handle her! Her hands were clenched so tightly that her claws had drawn blood and her whole body was trembling. The only thing that calmed her down was her best friends hand coming to grasp hers. Kagome relaxed at her friends touch and felt Pansy's hand in hers. She blinked away the pink in her eyes and turned to her friend who was staring at her with not fear, but worry in her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, we should go." Pansy said while pulling on Kagome's arm. Kagome let Pansy pull her away while she stared at Miroku's unconscious form. She was numb. She had never felt demon rage before and she had almost succumbed to it. She had almost let herself kill the man she loved. She had wanted to feel his blood on her hands. _I'm a monster._ She thought to herself as her and Pansy bumped into a very familiar someone.

"Miss Parkinson. Miss Higurashi. Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Oh no Professor. There's no problem, Kagome here just doesn't feel well." Pansy explained to him. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome's dazed state and seemed to come to a decision.

"Miss Higurashi, I would like to see you in my office today. After you feel well of course." With that, Sesshoumaru continued on his way and the Pansy rushed Kagome down to the dungeons and into their dorm.

"Ok Kagome…what's going on? What _was_ that back there?" Pansy asked frantically. Kagome looked at her dazed for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Uh…it was…" Kagome started but her head was still reeling and she wasn't able to come up with a sufficient lie this time. She sighed and decided she needed to tell her best friend the truth. "Ok…do you want to know the truth?"

"No…I want you to lie? Yes I want the bloody truth!!" Pansy screamed. And Kagome flinched as the loud sound reached her sensitive ears.

"Ok Ok…but you have to promise not to freak out ok?" Kagome asked.

"I promise."

"Ok…well…I'm not exactly…human." Kagome said and closed her eyes and waited for her friend to scream. But no scream came. She opened her eyes and Pansy was just standing there,

"Ok…there's a lot of non human things around here…what's the big deal? Other than there's never been a non-human witch but that's hardly a big deal." Pansy said with a shrug.

"I mean to say…I'm a youkai…er…demon. From ancient Japan." Kagome said while looking down.

"What do you mean from ancient Japan?" Pansy said while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome proceeded to tell Pansy the story of how she was dragged down the well. She told her how she met Inuyasha and how they were on a mission to complete the jewel. She even told her about Kikyo and how in the end she and Kikyo had become friends sort of. She finally told her the betrayal she and Miroku suffered and how they came to the future and about Shippo who was left in Japan.

"Wow…that's crazy!! And that Inuyasha is such an ass!! But I'm glad you told me." Pansy finished with a small smile.

"Yeah it feels good to get it off my chest. But I better go see what Sesshoumaru wanted. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Hey wait!! It he…?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah…he's Inuyasha's half-brother." Kagome said with a smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well this is a sight to see. I've never seen you look so…domestic." Kagome chuckled as she walked into his office. Sesshoumaru was behind his desk correcting papers when Kagome walked in.

"Hn."

"Oh and I thought you had become more talkative." Kagome joked.

"You almost lost yourself this morning did you not?" Sesshoumaru said while not looking up and Kagome instantly got stiff.

"That's…true. I-I've never felt youkai rage before. It was…too much for me." Kagome admitted while looking down. When she looked back up Sesshoumaru was right in front of her.

"You do not need to be ashamed. You're only a pup. It is normal to be overcome by youkai rage your first time." Sesshoumaru said. "Which is why I am adopting you into the Taisho family."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I would like to adopt you as my sister. This way you'll be bonded to me and I to you. I can help you control your youkai rage. It's your choice though of course." Sesshoumaru said while looking her right in her cerulean eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie." Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

"Then…yes I'd like that." Kagome finished with a smile.

"Good. Follow me. We will perform the ceremony now." Sesshoumaru started walking toward a door in the back of his office and Kagome had no choice but to follow. Much to Kagome's surprise, the door led to Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. This made Kagome slightly uncomfortable. I mean it's not like Sesshoumaru was ugly…he was the total opposite and Kagome had to admit when she first saw him she had an instant crush on him. Of course that crush never grew into anything more but she couldn't help but like to look at him. Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched him grab a small bowl. She then watched him walk over to a cabinet full of herbs and got some rosemary and sakura petals. He then went to a small wine rack and picked out a rich red wine. He set them down on a small table and added the rosemary and sakura petals after he crushed them. He then added the wine and called Kagome over to him.

Kagome slowly made her way over to him and gasped silently gasped when he pulled out a very sharp looking dagger. He held his arm out and slashed hid arm quickly, letting it drain into the bowl. After a small was added he pulled his arm away and wrapped it in a cloth. He indicated for Kagome to hold out her arm and was impressed when she didn't so much as flinch as he slashed her arm. She let her blood pour into the bowl before pulling it away and cover it with the cloth Sesshoumaru gave her. He mixed the blood in with the rest and when it turned a deep purple color he put it to his lips and drank half of it. She went to take the bowl but he pulled it away and brought it to her lips himself. He put the bowl to her lips and she took a sip. And gagged.

"Gah!! That is nasty!!" Kagome complained.

"You have to drink it all, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said patiently. Kagome grumbled a bit before drinking the rest. She made a face and wiped her mouth. She looked up and could almost see a ghost of a smile on Sesshoumaru's face. That was before the pain came. When it came it was unbearable. It felt like every inch of her skin was on fire. She started to stumble before Sesshoumaru caught her. She looked up to see his face as stoic as ever but she would tell he was clenching his jaw tightly. But it seemed that as soon as that agonizing pain came, it was over.

"What…was that?" Kagome gasped.

"It was your miko blood mixing with my demonic blood. In you, my blood could either be accepted or purified by your miko blood, obviously it was accepted. And in me, your miko blood could either mix with my blood or purify me from the inside out. I think you know which one happened." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wow…I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say!" Kagome said in awe. Which Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at. "Oh my Kami! You just rolled your eyes! You're showing emotions! Is this like a side effect of my blood?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hn. It is. Just like my blood will help you control your emotions better so you won't succumb to youkai rage so easily." Sesshoumaru informed her before guiding her to the floor length mirror on the wall across from his bed. Kagome stared at the demoness in the mirror and a smile was brought to her lips. Her backwards white crescent moon flipped around and turned a brilliant royal blue color, though the tear drop stayed. Her cerulean eyes also gained gold flecks in them, making them that much more alluring. But she wasn't the only one with changes. Sesshoumaru gained a tear drop coming down from the royal blue moon on his forehead and his icy gold eyes gained flecks of cerulean, making them even more piercing.

"Wow…thank you so much Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome squealed and turned around to hug Sesshoumaru around the waist. He didn't hug her back but he did put one of his hands on the back of her head and stroked her hair softly, and that was good enough for her.

"You should go see how the monk is doing. You hit him pretty hard you know." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"I would if he wasn't such a lecher! He deserved it!." Kagome said with a humph. Sesshoumaru chuckled before pulling Kagome away so her could look at her.

"Ah, I see. Maybe you should talk to the monk before cracking his head off walls. And he is found guilty then I will personally kill him ok, imouto?" Sesshoumaru asked in a very un-Sesshoumaru-ish way.

"I guess you're right, aniki. I'll go talk to him." Kagome sighed before hugging Sesshoumaru one more time and then making her way down to talk to Miroku. Hopefully without trying to kill him again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Imouto - little sister

Aniki - big brother

A/N: So there's the 11th chapter! Lots of drama for our couples eh? And I bet you weren't expecting that from Sesshoumaru now were you!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!

Anelle :3


	12. Apologies and the Ball!

A/N: So I have to say I was pretty proud of my last chapter and I'm very excited for this one!! I've been waiting to write this chapter since I first started the story! I hope you enjoy!

"blah" English

"_blah" thoughts_

"_**blah" Japanese **_

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Ah, I see. Maybe you should talk to the monk before cracking his head off walls. And he is found guilty then I will personally kill him ok, imouto?" Sesshoumaru asked in a very un-Sesshoumaru-ish way.

"I guess you're right, aniki. I'll go talk to him." Kagome sighed before hugging Sesshoumaru one more time and then making her way down to talk to Miroku. Hopefully without trying to kill him again.

**Apologies and the Ball! :**

Kagome was making her way down to the infirmary where Miroku was when she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and realized the marking on her forehead was still visible. She gasped and quickly fixed her bangs so it was hidden. Once she was satisfied she continued on her way to see Miroku. She reached the infirmary in no time and as soon as she saw her favorite monk she rushed to his side. He was still sleeping and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked even with the bandage wrapped around his head. She had to shake her head to remind herself that she was still mad at him and the only reason she was down here was to prove that he was guilty. So she did what any pissed girl would do to a sleeping jerk. She woke him up, rudely. She grabbed a pillow from a nearby bed and smacked him in the face with it.

"Ow! What the--oh." Miroku said once he was awake and saw the person standing next to his bed. "Hi Kagome."

"Miroku." Kagome greeted in return. She wouldn't admit it but just looking at him made her heart hurt but thanks to Sesshoumaru's blood she was able to hide her pain fairly well.

"I thought you hated me…what are you doing here?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I've come here to let you explain yourself before I let Sesshoumaru kill you." Kagome said monotonously. Miroku shivered. He didn't like it that she sounded as cold as Sesshoumaru.

"That's what I was trying to do this morning before you decided it was necessary to give me brain damage." Miroku said with a smirk. Kagome gave him a half glare but couldn't help the twitch in her lips and indicated for him to continue. "I was trying to tell you that we weren't flirting with those girls. They were trying to get us to take them to the ball instead of you guys. We were trying to be polite…well _I _was trying to be polite, Draco was just sitting there grumbling, when telling them no but it was the last straw when one of them implied that I would have more fun with her because she would sleep with me and the other one said Pansy looked like a pig. After that we just kind of stormed away." Miroku finished and when he looked up he noticed tears in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh Miroku I'm so glad to hear that!! And I'm so sorry for doing this to you! I almost lost control of my youkai rage and almost killed you! But now that's changed because Sesshoumaru adopted me and his blood will help me control my rage better! And coincidentally, my blood I guess helped him _show_his emotions better! So now we're brother and sister and my eyes have gold in them now and look at this!" Kagome said all in one breath and showed him her new marking.

"Oh…that's great…congratulations…" Miroku replied, a little taken back at all that had happen in only a couple hours after he passed out. Miroku then groaned as the pain in his head came back. Kagome noticed and instantly felt guilty for causing him this pain. So she held up her right hand and placed in on Miroku's head. He gave her a questioning look before her hand glowed pink and a warm sensation washed over him. When she pulled her hand away he was relieved to discover that the pain was gone. They smiled at each other before Kagome eyes got big and she gasped.

"Oh shit! I have to tell Pansy that she doesn't have to be mad at Draco anymore! You know if she tries to talk to him they'll just end up in a big fight or something." Kagome exclaimed before using her youkai speed and darting away. Miroku just shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Kagome sped through the hallways and found Pansy in the Slytherine common room, curled up by the fire, reading a book.

"Pansy!!" Kagome yelled before crashing into Pansy and knocking the whole chair backwards. They were a mess of limbs and silver hair.

"Ugh…what is it Kagome?" Pansy groaned from underneath her.

"You don't have to be mad at Draco anymore!" Kagome exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes I know that, Kagome. I talked to him while you were with Professor Taisho. He explained that it was all just a misunderstanding." Pansy explained.

"Really? Wow…I never knew Draco could be so….mature."

"Yeah me neither. Now could we please get up? I'm suffocating down here." Pansy laughed. Kagome up and helped up Pansy while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh…sorry about that." Kagome said while going up to their dorm room, planning on having a lazy day of reading magazines and eating popcorn.

* * *

It had been three days since the Kagome trying to kill Miroku incident and not much had happened in those three days. Just a lot of talk about the ball that night. It was still early in the morning and the girls were heading down to meet Draco and Miroku at breakfast. Once they sat down the mail started arriving. She saw her owl, Midnight, and Miroku's owl, Thorn, swoop in and land on the table in front of them. Miroku's owl carried a large package for him while Kagome's owl only carried a small parcel.

"Oh this must be my monks clothing I asked your mom to send me! Oh and this note says she even got them…dry cleaned…?" Miroku asked slightly confused but trying to hide it. Kagome giggled and opened the note that came with her parcel.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Here's something your father wanted you to have and it might help you understand why you have the markings that you do. Where it proudly and I love you so much __watashi no musume._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Kagome opened the parcel hastily and gasped in awe when she saw what it was. It looked exactly how her crescent moon used to look before she bonded with Sesshoumaru. It was about the size of her fist and the moon was made out of beautiful white stone and the tear drop was made out of sapphire. She touched it gently before sliding it around her neck. The wheels in her head were turning; her mothers words were spinning around her mind. _It might help you understand why you have the markings that you do…could my father have been youkai?! And had this marking?! Maybe Sessh will know something about it. _Kagome thought to herself as she fingered the pendant. She looked to see Sesshoumaru sitting at the teachers table reading the Daily Prophet, not really talking to anyone so she excused herself and went to talk to her aniki.

"Um…Sessh…er Professor…can I ask you something?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"You do not need to call me Professor. I have explained to the other Professors that you are my sister and that we did not want to reveal it so soon as to not make the other students feel as if I were favoring you. So around the Professors you may call me Sesshoumaru…but around students it would be wise to call me Professor Taisho." Sesshoumaru finished and only looked up to her as he finished his sentence.

"Okay great! So Sessh I have a question." Kagome said with more confidence this time.

"Hn."

"Right. Well…this mark…it was the one I had before…" Kagome said while holding up the pendant. Sesshoumaru's widened slightly at the sight of it. Not enough for a normal person to notice but Kagome caught it and took this as a sign that it was not the first time he's seen it. "…my father wanted me to have this. Now I ask this in all seriousness. Was my father really a youkai and did you know him?" Kagome finished, looking into his gold and now cerulean flecked eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed before running a hand through his brilliant tresses.

"I thought maybe it was just a coincidence that you had that mark, but apparently not. Seeing as you have his pendant. To answer your question: yes he was a youkai and yes I did know him. He was best friends with my father and was lord of the Northern lands. He, like my father, mated with a human woman. But this woman was a miko. So many thought you would be too dangerous to let alive so your father, Kioshi was his name, sent you and your mother away and no one had ever heard of you since that time. Kioshi was killed in battle shortly after sending you and your mother away. He died an unfair death. He used much of his kitsune powers to save you and your mother and he was still recovering when a large mob of youkai and humans alike attacked him. Even with most of his strength gone, he was able to fight them off, killed every last one of them. But he was still injured and his body was too weak to heal itself fast enough and he died of exhaustion. He was a great and powerful youkai lord and respected all throughout Japan. Some have tried to take his thrown in the northern lands but anyone who tries to enter is thrown back by a barrier. It seems that it is waiting for the rightful heir to the thrown to make their presence and rule once again." Sesshoumaru finished the last part rather softly and Kagome had tears in her eyes and she was clutching her pendant tightly.

"Thank you, aniki. For telling me." Kagome said sincerely and grasped his hand.

"Of course, imouto. It is no trouble." Sesshoumaru replied still looking her in the eye. She gave his hand one last squeeze before walking back to her friends. Sesshoumaru watched his little sister go with a smile in his eyes.

* * *

After breakfast Kagome, Pansy, Miroku, and Draco were goofing around in the Slytherine common room before they had to get ready for the ball. It was a relatively nice day for being the end of October and many of the students were outside enjoying the weather. The four of them decided to take this time to have the common room to themselves for once. Draco and Miroku were playing a game of Wizards chess while Kagome tried to tell Pansy what Sesshoumaru told her without Draco hearing because he still didn't know she wasn't human. The more Kagome thought about that little detail, the more she thought that it was unfair. Everyone here knew except him and she decided to let him in on the secret. But first, she had to make sure he wouldn't flip out on her of course.

"_**Miroku, do you think if I told Draco I was a youkai he would freak out? I told Pansy and she was fine. What do you think?" **_Kagome asked him.

"_**I think he should be fine. I already told him there were youkai that lived in ancient Japan."**_ Miroku replied with a shrug. Kagome nodded and smiled at her two non-Japanese speaking friends confused faces.

"Draco…want to know a secret?" Kagome asked mischievously. When he nodded she proceeded to tell him the same story she told Pansy, only this time adding the fact that her and Sesshoumaru were now brother and sister. When she was done with her story she watched as his face went from shock to awe.

"That's wicked! Oh man, what do you really look like?? You said you wear makeup to hide it or whatever. And what about your demon side?! I want to see that!" Draco yelled enthusiastically. Kagome chuckled and Pansy rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Soon enough my friend." Kagome said before looking at the clock and gasped. Her and Pansy had to start getting ready! She grabbed Pansy's hand and ran up the stairs with her so they could get ready. There was still two hours before the ball so Draco and Miroku set up another game of wizards chess and started a conversation about how girls take forever to get ready as they noticed almost all of the 6th and 7th year girls pile into the common room and to their dorms to start getting ready as well.

* * *

An hour had gone by since the girls went to get ready and the boys decided that they should start getting ready as well. Miroku and Draco made their way up to their dorm so Miroku could help Draco get ready. Once in their dorm, Miroku took out his monks robes and changed into them with a smile. It felt good to be in his own familiar clothes again. He looked in the mirror and a small smile came to his face. Other than his longer hair which was now held in a braid, he looked just like he had in the feudal era. As a finishing touch, he reached under his bed and pulled out a very long thin box and took out his reliable staff. He held it up to the sunlight and watched it glisten. Draco gave him a strange look.

"What in the world is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's a monks staff. It was used to fight demons with. My…er…guardian started training me in how to fight with it when I was very young. I don't mean to brag but…I've mastered it." Miroku said with a proud smile.

"How could anyone fight demons with a stick?" Draco asked incredulously. Miroku smirked and swirled it around before bringing it down onto Draco's night side table, thus splitting it into two perfect pieces.

"Do you still have your disbeliefs?" Miroku asked slyly. Draco's eyes went wide and he shook his head slowly. Miroku chuckled softly at his friend. "Now…did you ever get your costume?"

"Yeah. I had my mother find me an authentic Japanese lord outfit. I didn't know what demons wore so I just got what I could and then you could help me make it look more…demonic." Draco explained while rummaging through his room until he found the package he was looking for. Miroku took a look at the many layered outfit before throwing some random, not needed pieces aside. When he was finished, all that was left were the black hakamas and black shoes. Miroku looked Draco over and told him to go wash the gel out of his hair. When Draco came back, Miroku told him to put on the hakamas and tie them with the white sash and put the shoes on. Once Draco was dressed Miroku took out his wand and began to work on Draco's appearance. He made Draco's ears pointed and made black markings on his face, wrists, and swirling up the side of his chest from his left hip bone. He also made his human nails into claws and elongated Draco's canine teeth into fangs.

"Now…the only thing left to decide is what kind of demon you want to be." Miroku asked him.

"Easy. A dragon one." Draco said, crossing his arms. Miroku waved his wand and a tail sprung from Draco's backside and large dragon wings sprouted from his back. Draco looked in the mirror and smirked. His naturally straight hair dried and covered his right eye.

"I look hot." Draco said confidently. Miroku just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"If you say so bud. But come on. We gotta get down to the great hall with the girls." Miroku said. Him and Draco went down to the common room and called up to the girls.

"We're not done yet! We'll meet you guys down there!" Kagome yelled down to them. They shrugged and went down to the great hall. All the house tables had been removed and a large stage was set up against the one wall and a huge dance floor was set up. Surrounding the dance floor were small circular tables. The only large table that was left was the Professors table.

* * *

Everyone was dressed up. Even the teachers. Professor McGonagall was not surprisingly, dressed like a cat. She kept her robes but painted a nose and whiskers on her face and transformed her human ears into cat ears. Dumbledore just wore dress robes and observed with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Sesshoumaru was not surprisingly wearing his feudal clothing. He once again looked like the fierce Western Lord. Almost everyone was there and having a good time. Everyone except two pretty Slytherine girls. Miroku and Draco walked outside the great hall to wait for them by the stairs.

"The hall looks really great eh, mate?" Draco asked but Miroku wasn't listening to him. He was staring up with wide eyes. Draco looked to see what he was staring at and his jaw dropped. At the top of the stairs were Pansy and Kagome.

Miroku couldn't take hi eyes off Kagome. Her outfit consisted of a low rise, white skirt that reached the floor and had slits going up to about 5 inches below her waist line. Her top was only a piece of white material that went across her chest. Miroku had never seen so much of her torso exposed before and he couldn't say that he complained about having to look at her flat, toned stomach all night. The white outfit had thin silver designs swirling all over it. Kagome also wore silver bangles on her wrists and ankles, no shoes. In her hair she wore a thick, silver metal headband, that was intricately designed, to hold back her bangs. Her makeup had been removed and her youkai markings were shown in all their glory. She also wore light, sparkly silver eye shadow, that complimented her cerulean eyes, and silver lipstick. She smiled and showed off dangerous looking fangs.

Draco, like Miroku, couldn't take his eyes off his date. Pansy was dressed as a water fairy youkai. She wore a strapless light blue dress with a silver sash around the waist. She also had metal, silver bands around her upper arms, wrists, ankles, and neck. Kagome made her ears extremely long and pointed and conjured huge, silvery-white fairy wings coming from Pansy's back. She also wore no shoes. She wore sparkly blue eye shadow and blue lipstick that complemented her bright blue eyes and new thin blue markings that swirled down from her shoulders and gradually became less as they reached her fingers. She had the same markings going down her leg. She also wore a small blue flower in her hair. Draco was mesmerized by her. He never noticed how well toned her legs were and he couldn't help but stare at them as the girls made their way down to them.

"Shall we boys?" Kagome asked and held her hand out to Miroku as Pansy held her hand out to Draco. The boys gladly took their hands and made their way into the great hall for the festivities.

When they entered all eyes were on them. Most people stopped talking and some people even stopped dancing to stare at them. But with one evil look from Pansy everyone went back to what they were doing. The four of them made their way over to a table and sat down at it. Not long after, Kagome was thirsty so her and Miroku went over to the snack table and held out their cups and watched as the ladle dipped into the punch bowl and filled their cups by itself. They were talking about the great hall when they felt a familiar presence behind them.

"This appearance suits you much better, imouto." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome turned around and couldn't help but smile. He looked so much better in his normal clothes, rather than the wizards robes he has to wear in this school.

"Why thank you, aniki. I definitely enjoy dressing like this better than that silly uniform." Kagome said.

"Have you decided on if you're going to stay here in this time or are you going to go back to Japan?" Sesshoumaru asked and Miroku snapped his head to look at Kagome. They hadn't decided on anything but maybe Kagome made up her mind already.

"Well…I'm…not sure. I mean…I have a kingdom in Japan that needs me, but I also have friends here who need me." Kagome said while looking over to Draco and Pansy sitting at the table, talking intimately. Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's eyes and nodded.

"They look much better this way, don't you think? Too bad they're only human…" Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice. Kagome thought he was making fun of her friends so she was ready to make a smart comment back, that is, until she saw the look in his eyes and in her mind she finished his sentence_…for now._

Kagome and Miroku walked back over to their friends and they were all ready to have a fun night in the arms of the ones they love. Pansy and Kagome looked to each other and shared a smile when the band started playing. They grabbed the boys arms and dragged them to the dance floor. Miroku and Draco looked extremely uncomfortable on the dance floor. Miroku, being from the feudal era, had never experienced modern day dancing, and Draco was just extremely shy on the dance floor. They quickly learned that they didn't need to worry, for Pansy and Kagome had taken over on the dancing part.

Miroku stood there on the dance floor as he was entranced by Kagome dancing around him. She moved with a fluid, gracefulness that he had never seen before. She was as just as graceful on the dance floor as she was in battle. She twirled around him while moving her arms and hands gracefully. He looked across to Draco and saw that Pansy was doing similar movements and noted that she was very graceful as well. The song then changed into a more upbeat, Hispanic kind of song and Kagome started moving in a totally different way. She started popping and rolling her body in a way he's never seen (think Shakira). She leaned against him and continued dancing. His hands immediately went to hold her waist to keep her against him.

Draco didn't even know Pansy had a side like this. He knew she was beautiful but he never knew she could be so…_alluring._ She was twisting and moving against him and he was barely able to control himself. All her wanted to do was kiss her until they were both lost for breath. Whenever their eyes locked he would have to struggle in order not to get lost in those sky blue eyes. The song changed again. It was a slow one.

Kagome and Pansy turned around to face their dance partners. Kagome wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and Pansy did the same to Draco. Draco put hit hands around Pansy's waist, letting him rest on the small of her back. Miroku saw this and did the same to Kagome. All four could feel their hearts racing and their minds reeling.

"Kagome…" Miroku started but a huge blush came over his face and he started choking on his words and didn't know what to say. Kagome smiled softly and captured Miroku lips in a small kiss. She pulled back and Miroku stared into her deep cerulean eyes and knew he could tell her. "…I know I haven't been in the future a long time…and I don't understand the way things work here sometimes but…I'm glad I was able to be here with you. We've been through a lot together after three years of traveling together…and well…you've become my family now since I never really had one to start off with and I'm pretty sure you were the first person who ever truly cared about me…and um…well I don't know how to say this other than just saying it. Kagome…I love you." Miroku said and looked away…not wanting to see if there was rejection in her eyes after being so hurt by his previous love. That's when he felt fingers on his chin, directing his face back to look at her. She searched his violet eyes for a moment without saying anything.

"I love you too." She breathed before he pulled her face into a kiss. Just like their last kiss, it sent heart racing and mind reeling. When they broke apart Kagome felt light headed and dizzy. She didn't know if she would ever stop feeling this way after they kissed but she sure hoped not.

Kagome looked over at her best friend and a huge smile graced her face, making her eyes light up. Pansy and Draco were kissing and looked like their lips were glued together with their arms around each other. They broke apart and Pansy sent Kagome a smile of pure happiness and Kagome sent one right back. _Yup, tonight's definitely the best night ever,_ Kagome thought_._

Then the door to the great hall was blown apart, sending debris everywhere.

* * *

A/N: ahhhh I know I took so long to do this and I'm sorry! So much has been going on. Between drivers ed, tending to my boyfriend who just broke his ankle, taking care of school stuff, and work. It's all just been so crazy. So bear with me people, I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances /

- Anelle


	13. The Face Off

A/N: Alright peoples. The story so far has been generally drama free other than the little slut incident Kagome and Pansy had to take care of. But that's all about to change…enjoy!

"blah" English

"_**blah" Japanese**_

Blah- thoughts

_**Last Time:**_

"I love you too." She breathed before he pulled her face into a kiss. Just like their last kiss, it sent heart racing and mind reeling. When they broke apart Kagome felt light headed and dizzy. She didn't know if she would ever stop feeling this way after they kissed but she sure hoped not.

Kagome looked over at her best friend and a huge smile graced her face, making her eyes light up. Pansy and Draco were kissing and looked like their lips were glued to each other with their arms around each other. The broke apart and Pansy sent Kagome a smile of pure happiness and Kagome sent one right back. _Yup, tonight's definitely the best night ever,_ Kagome thought.

Then the door to the great hall was blown apart, sending debris everywhere.

_**The Face Off:**_

Students scrambled everywhere, screaming bloody murder. The noise level made Kagome physically cringe and cover her sensitive ears. She immediately sent out her aura, calming everyone down in an instant. Finally, everyone was silent. Everyone turned to stare at the door. Through the smoke and debris, the silhouette of a figure was seen. Kagome squinted her eyes and gasped when a figure clad in red stepped out.

"Inuyasha." The name escaped Kagome's lips like a ghost. Chilling and almost silent.

Inuyasha's molten eyes scanned the crowd until he found the one he was searching for. His eyes widened and in one leap, he was in front of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow what? You don't have to yell you know. I'm right here." Kagome said while rubbing her ears. They had been abused one too many times tonight.

"Keh whatever. You have to come back. You have to be with me, Kagome." Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand. Which she promptly pulled back.

"Excuse me? You made your choice a long time ago. You have mate, where is she anyway?" Kagome asked while looking around for her former best friend and sister.

"She was only human, Kagome. She died a long time ago. Even if she was alive, I doubt she would care what I did." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome felt a twang of pain at hearing of Sango's death. Even if she did betray her, that doesn't mean she forgot about all they went through together.

"What do you mean you doubt she'd care?" Kagome questioned him.

"She was…really mad at me…that night. The night I told you. She said it was all my fault she lost her best friend. She wouldn't speak to me for days. But eventually she got over it but I kept searching for you, Kagome. I searched all over Japan. I even went to look for you in your time but the well wouldn't let me pass. I was hardly ever home. I wasn't even there when she gave birth to our son, Kiori. He grew up hating me for never being home or being there for Sango as she practically raised him alone. I was so busy looking for you, Kagome. And now I've finally found you!" Inuyasha finished triumphantly.

"Kagome, this is the Inuyasha you were telling me about? He looks older than you described." Pansy whispered in her ear. She was right. Kagome looked Inuyasha over and realized he did look older. Back in the feudal age he looked to be about 19. Now he looked to be at least 24. Being a hanyou, he ages faster than a full blooded youkai. Inuyasha looked older than he did then whereas, Sesshoumaru didn't look a day older than when he did 500 years ago.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But you cant undo what you've already done. And how dare you abandon Sango like that." Kagome said seriously.

"Oh but I can! You see, I ran into this…wizard…or whatever they're called. And he said he could turn back time. We could have a new start. All I have to do is kill this little brat he's been after." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh really? And what little brat might that be?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Some Potter kid. Supposed to have a funny scar or whatever. Like I really care." Inuyasha said while closing him eyes lazily. Kagome gasped and looked over to Harry and saw him hissing in pain while holding his forehead. One name escaped both of their lips at the same time.

"Voldemort."

"Yeah that's the guy." Inuyasha said off handedly.

"I will not allow you to harm Harry Potter, Inuyasha. Besides, I have long since moved on. I am in love. For real this time, not the silly school girl crush I had on you which I believed to be love." Kagome said with narrowed eyes as she subconsciously moved into a defensive stance and Miroku came up next to her and got into a defensive stance as well. They shared a look and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I see. The monks scent is all over you. I wont let this happen, Kagome. You're mine and mine alone!" Inuyasha shouted while lunging at Miroku. Instead of his claws going through the monks flesh as he had planned, someone grabbed his wrist and flung him across the room. He landed on his feet and skidded to a halt. When he looked up he narrowed his eyes when he discovered Kagome as being the one who stopped him.

"Wench!" He shouted and searched the crowd the one he was supposed to kill. That was the only way to be able to be with Kagome. That's what he wanted and he knew Kagome wanted it too. She wouldn't stop him if she truly loved him. He found the boy and lunged at him. Only to be stopped, once again, by Kagome.

"I already told you, Inuyasha. I will not allow you to harm Harry Potter. And I would refrain from calling me wench ever again if you wish to live. My aniki doesn't appreciate when people call me vulgar names." Kagome said while smirking. At this, Sesshoumaru stepped beside her and glared at his half brother. Inuyasha's eyes widened and saw their similar marks.

"_**How could you side with that bastard! I thought you hated him! How could you betray me?" **_Inuyasha cried.

"_**Iie Inuyasha. You always hated him. And don't you dare say I betrayed YOU. You're the one who went and mated with my best friend and sister! You're the one who betrayed mine and Miroku's trust! You and Sango both! And then you go and abandon her too." **_Kagome said and then gave a small, saddened chuckle._** "You know…you always did have a hard time making a decision on things….mainly women. Well I've made mine, Inuyasha. Go home and find your son. Go and make amends with him. Go and leave me be for once in my life." **_Kagome finished while looking away so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. She had to make him leave before she did something she would regret.

"_**But…Kagome.." **_Inuyasha tried to say but sadly knew she was right in everything she said.

"_**Iie, Inuyasha. Go." **_Kagome said, barely above a whisper. Inuyasha hesitated a moment before sighing in defeat.

"_**Hai…come visit though alright? Kiori should know who his god mother is. Ja-ne, Kagome." **_Inuyasha said before turning around and sprinting off into the distance. Kagome was still tense but Miroku came up to her and wrapped her in his arms and she visibly relaxed against him.

"_**It's alright, koi. You did the right thing." **_Miroku whispered in her ear and she nodded softly. The atmosphere of the room was starting to relax a little, that is, until an evil chuckle was heard throughout the room.

* * *

"I ssshould have known better than to trusst a mutt to do a wizzards job." A scratchy voice hissed. Heads turned to look in every which direction, in hopes of finding it's owner. In a great whirlwind of smoke, a man appeared. A bald man with two slits for a nose and red, snake like eyes. With skin as pale as snow and long skinny fingers. Lord Voldemort.

Kagome let out a vicious, animalistic growl at him. This was who she was protecting Harry from and now she could see why. His aura was a pure black color that radiated evil. Almost as evil as Naraku's. Voldemort smirked at her in return of Kagome's growl.

"Misss Higusasshi. I have a proposssal to offer you. Join me and kill the Potter boy and we will rule together!" Voldemort hissed in his scratchy voice. Kagome's response was to snarl viciously at him. "No? Then let uss take thiss battle outside." With a whoosh of his cape, he was gone. Kagome and the rest of the students ran outside.

Voldemort was simply standing there with a smile on his thin lips. Harry looked to where Dumbledore was and wondered why he wasn't doing anything to stop Voldemort. He watched Kagome for a moment and knew that he couldn't let her get hurt because of him. It was Harry who Voldemort was after, and he'd be damned if he lost yet another friend to Voldemort. Harry whipped out his wand and went to run into the battle field when a clawed hand stopped him. He looked at the and followed it up to meet Sesshoumaru's face.

"Professor? Why are you stopping me? I have to help her!" Harry said desperately.

"She can handle this herself, Mr. Potter. She's been waiting for this day. Why do you think she was sent here in the first place? You don't actually believe she is a new student from Japan do you?" Sesshoumaru asked. _I have been talking much too frequently _he thought with a sigh. Harry's eyes widened and looked back to the scene before him.

"Honsstly, Misss Higurasshi. Do you really think you can defeat me? No witch nor wizard can sstand up to me now! _Crucio!!_" Voldemort yelled and Kagome felt the most excruciating pain she's ever felt. This was even worse than when her soul was being ripped from her body to be given to Kikyo. _But it's not like I'm about to let this snake know that_ Kagome thought as she stood her ground with an emotionless expression on her face. This confused Voldemort enough so that he stopped his attack for a brief moment. That one moment was all Kagome needed. In an instant she let her aura leak out again. But this time it was not filed with the peacefulness she used to calm the students down. This time it was filled with power, so Voldemort could get an idea of who he was dealing with. Everyone in the area took a couple steps back and the hairs on the back of their necks stood straight up as they were hit with Kagome's aura.

"You say you've won every battle against every witch or wizard you've faced. What about a battle with the elements?" Kagome asked with a smirk and let all nine of her tails free as they whipped around in the power of her aura. Her eyes glowed a gray color and a fierce wind formed, sending many things flying. Some of the smaller students started lifting from the ground as well and Kagome quickly pushed all the students into a corner of the field and placed a barrier made from her miko powers around them that cut into the ground and lifted them, along with a good chunk of the earth they were standing on and raised them to a safe height from the ground.

Kagome turned her gaze back to her snake-like opponent and her eyes glowed a deep green and the earth started to shift and crack underneath their feet. Then her eyes suddenly glowed a bright red as flames sprouted up from the cracks. Voldemort panicked at not having seen this kind of power before. He started to back away but was stopped when his left shoulder was pierced with a glowing pink arrow. Then his leg was pierced, and then his side. He fell with a thud and started to lose consciousness from blood loss. Kagome stood in her archery stance with her bow and arrow of miko ki as she watched Voldemort fall.

Kagome looked to where the students were standing and could see Miroku wanting to get out and see her. She opened a small hole in the barrier for Miroku to fit through. She didn't feel safe letting the other children out just yet seeing as how the ground was still split and fire was still lapping through the cracks. Miroku jumped down with a happy smile on his face when out of nowhere, a green jet of light hit him. He fell to the ground with a thud and was still.

"Miroku!!" Kagome yelled and ran to him. She shook and shook him but still he did not stir and his once bright violet eyes now stared dully and lifelessly back at her.

* * *

Kagome's eyes bled a deep and fierce red as she whipped her head around to look at Voldemort who was standing up weakly. Her youkai and miko ki whipped and crackled dangerously about her. She snarled fiercely and howled in pain and sorrow and everything was still. Then…Kagome started pulsing. She pulsed once, then twice, then on the third pulse, she let her rage take control. The once calm sky turned black with clouds. Rain, ice, and lightning shot down from the sky in a storm like none of them have ever seen before. In a matter of seconds, her nose grew into a snout, her fangs became long and deadly as she grew and her body changed as she came to stand on four legs, instead of two. All the while she was growing. Growing so large that when her transformation was complete, she was as large as Hogwarts itself, if not a little bigger. Sesshoumaru had to admit he was impressed. She was just as beautiful as he was in his demonic form, only she was a giant fox with nine tails and he was a giant dog. But he still couldn't wish for a more impressive imouto.

Voldemort hadn't been standing long before he promptly fell back onto his backside. He looked on in pure terror as Kagome stood looming over him in all her glory. Her fur was bristling in rage and her muscles were tense, ready to pounce. Kagome stared at the little man in pure hatred. He raised his wand to her with a shaky hand and sent the same curse at her that he killed Miroku with. But in this form, it simply dissolved once it touched her. She snarled fiercely again and glanced at her fallen love. Pain clouded her eyes and she let her rage take over her as she charged at Voldemort and reached him in a single small leap. He tried to shuffle backwards on his rear end but was stopped as a paw crushed him. Harry looked at Kagome in admiration but had to quickly look away as did most of the other students as Kagome brought her head down and literally ripped him to shreds with her deadly fangs. When it was all over, Voldemort was nothing but a bloody lump on the ground.

Kagome stood with blood dripping from her fangs, staring at the lifeless lump on the ground and felt it just wasn't enough. She could still feel some evil aura. She transformed back into herself and brought a large ball of miko ki into her hands and shot it down at the bloody lump and smiled when she felt the evil aura disappear as she purified Voldemort's soul. But that smile quickly left her face when she turned around and saw the body of her beloved. She ran up to him and kneeled beside his body. She laid his head in her lap. She stared into his lifeless eyes and silently willed them to regain life and twinkle mischievously they way she adored. But no matter how much she willed it…they remained dull and he remained motionless. She silently closed his eyelids, gave one last sorrowful and pained howl, and wept for her love as it began to pour, as if the Kami's were weeping for her as well.

A/N: Ahhh I was definitely tearing as a wrote this. And don't hate me!! I mean…who knows if he's going to stay dead?! But please don't kill me!! I'll fix it in the next chapter!! Have mercy on me!! TT


	14. Going Home

A/N: I know you all must be pretty angry with me right now. Killing Miroku and then not updating for like 5648576 years. But I was brainstorming on what's gonna happen in this chapter cuz I know I gotta make it a good one! :P hopefully what I came up with is good ha. Well on with the chapter!

"Blah" English

"_**Blah" Japanese**_

"_Blah" Thoughts_

_**Last Time:**_

Kagome stood with blood dripping from her fangs, staring at the lifeless lump on the ground and felt it just wasn't enough. She could still feel some evil aura. She transformed back into herself and brought a large ball of miko ki into her hands and shot it down at the bloody lump and smiled when she felt the evil aura disappear as she purified Voldemort's soul. But that smile quickly left her face when she turned around and saw the body of her beloved. She ran up to him and kneeled beside his body. She laid his head in her lap. She stared into his lifeless eyes and silently willed them to regain life and twinkle mischievously they way she adored. But no matter how much she willed it…they remained dull and he remained motionless. She silently closed his eyelids, gave one last sorrowful and pained howl, and wept for her love as it began to pour, as if the Kami's were weeping for her as well.

_**Going Home:**_

"_**Can't you do anything, Aniki??" **_Kagome asked through her tears. Sesshoumaru nodded and took out Tensaiga. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see the demons trying to take Miroku's soul to the other realm but saw none. He swiped his sword anyway but was not surprised when nothing happened and Miroku remained dead. Kagome looked at Miroku expectantly and when nothing happened she whipped her head around and stared at Sesshoumaru with frightened eyes.

"_**Gomen, imouto. I cannot bring him back. This magic is unknown to me." **_Sesshoumaru said while shaking his head slightly.

"_**Iie! Miroku! You can't leave me!" **_Kagome yelled while going back to shaking Miroku. She finally stopped shaking him when a bright white light was emitted from the Shikon jewel hanging around her neck. _**"What…what's happening??" **_Kagome asked while closing her eyes against the bright light.

INSIDE THE JEWEL

When she opened them, she saw a beautiful meadow with a quiet trickling stream and at once, she knew where she was.

"Midoriko? Are you here?" Kagome asked while looking around her.

"Of course, child. I am here." A voice from behind Kagome said, making her jump four feet in the air.

"Mido-chan!! Don't do that! You scared me!" Kagome shouted and giggled a little but immediately turned somber.

"Kagome, what troubles you?" Midoriko asked sympathetically.

"It's Miroku…he's dead." Kagome finished quietly while looking away.

"Ahhh. I knew there was a good reason you called me." Midoriko said and held up a silencing hand when Kagome was about to start asking questions. "Your soul will call me when you are in great turmoil. We are always connected through the jewel. You called me so I could help you." Midoriko finished.

"But how can you help? Sessh couldn't even bring him back with Tensaiga." Kagome said dejectedly.

"Kagome! Are you doubting my power?" Midoriko asked, scandalized.

"No no! of course not! But how can you help?" Kagome said quickly, being slightly scared of her great-great-grandmother.

"Well…how did I change you?" Midoriko asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Turn Miroku into…a youkai?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yes. There is a need for an ebony kitsune. They have gone extinct just like the crystal kitsune until you changed into one. You together would bring back the ebony and crystal kitsune youkai."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well…if you two mate…all of your children will be either crystal or ebony kitsune youkai." Midoriko said with a smile which Kagome blushed profusely at.

"What are an ebony kitsune's powers though?"

"They have all the powers of light and darkness. But they're specialty is darkness." Midoriko informed her.

"Darkness! B-but Miroku's a monk!! A holy man! I don't think he could take being a creature of darkness!" Kagome said, horrified.

"Do you want him to live or not, Kagome?" Midoriko asked slightly annoyed. Kagome looked torn for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding her head. "Good!"

OUTSIDE THE JEWEL

All the students were gathered around Kagome and Miroku, staring at Kagome. She was sitting straight up and her eyes were glowing a bright white and the jewel around her neck was glowing as well. All of a sudden, a black light shot out of the jewel right into Miroku! But along with the black light, two other lights shot out and went off into the crowd. Miroku glowed for a moment before it settled down and everyone gasped. His shoulder length black hair became mid-back length, his ears became pointed, he obtained claws and fangs, black markings appeared on his face and wrists, and a silky black fox tail erupted from his back. Everything was still for a moment. Then, Miroku furrowed his brow and opened his eyes slightly. Kagome's eyes glowed white for a second longer before blinking them and they returned to their normal cerulean color and looked down to Miroku who was beginning to wake up, and let out a small smile.

"Ka-Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly. "H-how?" That's when he looked down and noticed his clawed hands and marked wrists, and was that…a tail? "I'm…I'm…not human anymore!!" Miroku exclaimed, shocked.

"Miroku!! I-it…it was the only way I could bring you back!! P-please…understand!" Kagome said while tears gathered in her eyes in fear of her love rejecting and hating her. Her fears were unfounded though when two strong arms wrapped around her in an embrace.

"Of course I understand, koi. I would have done the same." Miroku said and Kagome gave him a grateful smile. They shared a kiss and all the students around them cheered. Even Sesshoumaru had a smile in his eyes. The students started to go back inside and finish their ball before the sun came up in a couple hours and when everyone was gone, there were only two students left staring at them.

"Pansy!" Kagome yelled before running over her best friend and hugging her.

"Oh Kagome I was so worried about you!" Pansy yelled.

"Uh Pansy…don't you think we should tell them?" Draco asked her while going to help Miroku up.

"Oh yeah! Kagome watch this!" Pansy shouted as she lifted into the air. The fairy wings Kagome gave her were flapping quickly and sparkling. Kagome stared at her with confused eyes.

"But…how? Those wings were just a magical illusion…" Kagome said.

"A weird blue light came out of her jewel and hit me! Then all of a sudden…everything changed about my appearance was…real!! And watch this!" Pansy yelled and held her hand out, palm up. And in an instant, a ball of water was floating in her hand. "Draco now you!" Pansy was obviously very excited as she spun around in the air.

"Well a black light hit me and well…I guess you know what happened. I can fly as well and do this kind of thing." Draco said and turned away from them slightly and took a great breath, when he released it, it came out as a great stream of fire.

"He breathes fire just like a dragon!" Pansy shouted excitedly and Kagome laughed but turned seriously quickly.

"I guess it's time to go home then…huh, Miroku?" Kagome asked him and he nodded his head solemnly.

"Kagome…we…Draco and I…we…we want to come with you!!" Pansy yelled then looked away while blushing. "We're different now…and well we want to go to a place where there are other people are like us…like you…in the feudal era." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"_**Would that be possible, aniki?" **_Kagome asked hopefully.

"_**Do you plan to go back to the Northern lands and rule?" **_Sesshoumaru asked.

"_**Hai I do." **_Kagome answered without hesitation.

"_**Well…it's your lands, you can do as you wish."**_

"_**Hai!!" **_Kagome exclaimed happily and turned to her friends.

"You can definitely come! Well it's ok with me anyway…but we should probably talk to Dumbledore. So lets go to his office now because I was hoping to leave by tomorrow morning." Kagome told them and they all nodded and headed up to Dumbledore office.

"Ahh Miss Higurashi, just the person I was wishing to see!" Dumbledore said when the four Slytherines, and Sesshoumaru walked into his office.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Kagome said while bowing in respect.

"No doubt you are here because you job is now finished…" Dumbledore asked, getting right to the point and Kagome thought it was a little creepy how he always seemed to know everything.

"Yes Professor. I think it is time I went home. People there need me as well."

"Yes of course, Kagome. But let me give you this…" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, behind his half moon spectacles. He handed her a medium size box and Kagome thought it was strange that there were small holes in the top. She opened it and let out a small gasp, inside was a baby bird, sitting in a pile of…ashes? Kagome couldn't help but think it was adorable. She reached her hand inside the box and let her fingers brush its small head, the bird immediately moved into her touch and she let out a small smile.

"It is a phoenix, partial to the wizarding world. It cannot be found anywhere else and it is my gift to you…so you wont forget the world that owes quite a bit to you. And so you know that you always have a place to go…when there is nowhere else for you." Dumbledore finished and was suddenly aware of the small demoness hugging him around the waist. He smiled softly and rested his hand on her head.

"Thank you Professor." Kagome whispered and stepped back. "Professor…my friends…Pansy and Draco…they wish to return with me…to 500 years into the past with me…"

"Ahh I see…and what of your parents, children?" Dumbledore asked them but Kagome saw the twinkle in his eye and knew it was going to be ok.

"Well sir…I don't…live with my parents…they…disowned me because I wouldn't become a death eater. I live on my own." Pansy said while looking down. Kagome looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. "I didn't want to not be allowed back here because I didn't have a guardian so I didn't tell anyone." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Honestly sir…my father is in Azkaban and my mother is finally happy without him around harassing her all the time…I wish she could just start over and finally find a way to be happy. Do you think…you could do something? Anything?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Mr. Malfoy…I will try my best." Dumbledore promised. "So everyone will be leaving in the morning then I assume?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Albus…I'm afraid I will be leaving as well. I'm sorry to have to leave in the beginning of the year like this…" Sesshoumaru started.

"Sesshoumaru…it is not a problem. I believe a certain werewolf was hoping for the position anyway." Dumbledore said with a chuckle and Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Sooo we'll pack tonight, get our owls in the morning, and be out of here." Miroku said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagome and Pansy were in their dorm rooming packing up and getting ready for bed for the last time at Hogwarts. Kagome pulled in her tails because they kept getting in the way but Pansy's wings kept fluttering and giving off sparkly dust that tickled their noses.

"Oh these damn wings!! They're good in open spaces but in dorm rooms they just do not work!!" Pansy whined and Kagome laughed. "Don't laugh! At least you can make your tails disappear!"

"Maybe you can make your wings disappear too. Just imagine they're not there and concentrate." Kagome instructed. Pansy scrunched up her face in concentration and squealed in delight when her wings disappeared in a flash of light. After they were done packing, they climbed into their silver and green beds for the last time.

The four Slytherines were making their way up from the dungeons and upon making it to the great hall entrance they encountered three Gryffindors.

"I heard you guys were leaving Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"That's right Potter. But you might see us around again sooner than you think." Draco said with a smirk and Harry just gave him a confused look. Draco chuckled and Pansy elbowed him the ribs.

"Anyways…I just wanted to say…well done, Kagome." Harry said while inclining his head slightly.

"Thanks, Harry. But we've really got to get going. I'll see ya around Harry." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, Potter. See ya in 500 years!" Draco shouted while walking away and was once again hit by Pansy who winked at Hermione.

They went to owlry and retrieved their owls. Kagome was slightly worried that Midnight wouldn't make room in her cage for her new baby phoenix who she properly named Honoo but was relieved when Midnight easily made space for the young phoenix. She sighed in relief and they made their way down to the entrance of the school where carriages waited for them to take them to the train station. Upon arriving they were met with Sesshoumaru and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Draco, Pansy. I'm so sorry I forgot to do something before you left my office the other day. It seems that I forgot to put a translation spell on you! You don't want to go running all over Japan not understanding what anyone was saying!" Dumbledore exclaimed and with a flick of his wand, blue lights flew from his wand and into their throats.

"_**Well…can you understand me?" **_Kagome asked.

"_**Wow! Oh my god! Ah listen to me! We're talking Japanese!"** _Pansy said excitedly.

* * *

"Alright well you kids better get going. You have a train to catch! I'll see you in what? 500 years hopefully?" Dumbledore said with a smile and waved them on. They all bid their goodbyes to Dumbledore and got in the carriages and looked out the window for the last time, at the great castle that they called their home away from home.

A/N: ugh this only took me forever to do! I hope it's all to your satisfaction. I would write more but my eyes are melting from staring at this computer screen for so long. I'm going to start the next chapter asap.

Later days :

-Anelle


	15. Down the Well Again

A/N: Hello people. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update :' . I'll hopefully make it up to you guys in this chapter.

"Blah" Japanese (there is no more English)

"_Blah" Thoughts_

_**Last Time:**_

"Alright well you kids better get going. You have a train to catch! I'll see you in what? 500 years hopefully?" Dumbledore said with a smile and waved them on. They all bid their goodbyes to Dumbledore and got in the carriages and looked out the window for the last time, at the great castle that they called their home away from home.

_**Down the Well Again:**_

"Alright. We're back in London. Now how do we get from here to Japan without being noticed?" Kagome pondered while the group stood on the platform 9 ¾. They were all still in their demonic form and that was fine while being in the magical world or in the feudal era but in the modern muggle world it would be a bit of a problem.

"We could use polyjuice potion!" Pansy suggested.

"What and transform to look like each other?" Draco asked skeptically and Pansy stuck her tongue out at him while scrunching up her face.

"What I wouldn't give for illusion powers right now." Kagome sighed. This caught Sesshoumaru's interest as something he once read came to mind. Kagome noticed the look of concentration on his face and narrowed her eyes with a smirk on her lips.

"What are you thinking Sessh?" She asked him.

"I read once about kitsune abilities. The only kitsune's known to have illusion powers are the red kitsune, such as your pup Shippo, and…ebony kitsune's." Sesshoumaru said in his monotonous voice. Miroku's eyes widened while Kagome and Pansy squealed in delight.

"Oh go on Miroku! Try it!" Kagome encouraged him. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment a dark light appeared around them and when it subsided they now looked like they did just a few days ago. All but Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief and Kagome threw her arms around Miroku and kissed him. She pulled away and he held her to his side with an arm around her waist. His lecherous ways started to kick in and his hand started to wander downward but one low growl from Sesshoumaru stopped him immediately.

"So how are we getting back to Japan?" Kagome asked, very unaware of the situation going on between her love and her big brother.

"We could use floo powder!" Pansy suggested enthusiastically. Clearly she was excited to go a whole new country.

"Good idea, Pansy!" Kagome giggled and hugged her friend. The boys just stood and stared at the girls with confused expressions on their faces.

"I don't even want to know what kind of drugs they took this morning…" Draco said with a raised eyebrow while Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey we heard that!"

* * *

Kun-loon Higurashi was busy bustling around cleaning and cooking for dinner that night. She was making rice balls, sushi, and oden. At the thought of oden she thought of her daughter and sighed for the thousandth time that day. _How I miss her_ Kun-loon thought to herself. All of a sudden, two small beings ran by her, almost knocking her over.

"Oh! Sota! Shippo!"

"Oh sorry Mama!!" Sota yelled as he kept running.

"Yeah, sorry baa-san!" Shippo said and jumped up to kiss Kun-loon on the cheek and then ran on with Sota. Kun-loon just chuckled and shook her head.

"Boys, dinners almost ready. Make sure you wash up!" Kun-loon shouted as they ran away. She heard the door slam, indicating that they went outside to play. She sighed and went back to preparing dinner.

_**CRASH!!**_

Kun-loon jumped four feet in the air when she heard something crash in her living room. She grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer and rushed into the room swinging the knife.

"KYAHH! Mama!! What are you doing?" Kun-loon gasped when she heard her daughters voice. She dropped the knife and grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug.

"Oh Kagome I've missed you! I'm so glad you're home. Speaking of which…why are you home?" Kun-loon asked her daughter confusedly.

"Uh I'll explain everything in a minute…just as soon as everyone gets here." Kagome said and Kun-loon quirked an eyebrow. Seconds later, four more figures came tumbling out of the fireplace. Well three tumbled out and the last one stepped out gracefully.

"Mama, this is Pansy, Draco, you know Miroku, and this is Inuyasha's half-brother and my new adopted brother, Sesshoumaru." Kagome introduced her mother to all her friends.

"Ah Mrs. Higurashi how nice to see a friendly face and beautiful smile!" Miroku said charmingly and kissed Kun-loon's hand, thus making her blush furiously.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled and hit him on the head. "How come you're acting all lecherous again?" Kagome asked sadly.

"It is merely his kitsune manner, imouto. Kitsune's are known to be very flirtatious." Sesshoumaru stated for her. "But once they mate, they are fiercely loyal."

"Well I don't understand that! It's not like I'm flirty!" Kagome said in protest and laughed sheepishly at the you're-kidding-right looks her friends were giving her. "Alright, maybe a little bit."

"Guys…can I drop this illusion now? I like the way we look the other way better." Miroku asked hopefully. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. Miroku grinned and dropped the illusion and everyone sighed, feeling it lifted from them.

"Mama…I need to talk to you after dinner." Kagome said.

"Alright dear. Dinner will be ready shortly." Kun-loon said smiling. After that the group dispersed throughout the house. Sesshoumaru followed Kun-loon into the kitchen while Pansy and Draco took seats on the couch and started talking. Kagome on the other hand, made her way outside.

She walked down the steps and continued to walk but paused at the sacred tree, the Goshinboku. The place where she first met Inuyasha. _Inuyasha._ He helped her get strong, he cared for her, protected her, but also broke her heart so many times. He was her first love and to this day, she didn't even know if he loved her back. Yet, in the end…she couldn't bring herself to hate him, she just…pitied him.

"Kagome…can I…talk to you for a minute?" Kagome heard from behind her. She turned and saw Miroku standing there looking uncharacteristically shy.

"Sure Miroku. What is it?" Kagome asked someone guardedly. She was still upset at him for being so flirtatious.

"I know you're probably still mad at me…" Miroku started and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "…alright you are still mad. But if what Sesshoumaru said is true…about kitsune mates being fiercely loyal, then you have nothing to worry about." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well…what I said at the ball was true. I love you…and I wanted to ask you…once we go back to the feudal era. Will you be my mate?" Miroku asked and presented her with a beautiful diamond ring on a white gold band. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened when Miroku slid it on her ring finger.

"Oh, it's beautiful. And yes yes yes! Of course I'll be your mate!" Kagome shouted and launched herself into his arms. "Oh where did you get this beautiful ring?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Oh I know a guy." He said slyly while thinking of a certain be-speckled man.

"Righhht. I'll pretend that's not suspicious because I have got to tell my mom!" Kagome shouted and dashed up the shrine steps. Miroku chuckled while shaking his head and his chuckle became an out right laugh as he heard excited screams from the house.

"What's going on in there?" A small voice asked from behind him. Miroku turned around and Shippo gasped when he saw his older companion. "Miroku! You're a kitsune!"

"That I am. And Those screams were about me asking Kagome to marry me and be my mate." Miroku said with a chuckle and then found the small youkai wrapped around his neck in an embrace.

"Thank you. I finally have a whole family again." Shippo said and Miroku smiled warmly and rested his hand on Shippo's back.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kagome asked her mother as they stood before the well.

"I'm sure dear." Kun-loon assured her daughter warmly. "That's not my world anymore, I like it here. Plus I don't think I'd even be able to survive anymore!" She said with a laugh.

"When am I gonna see you guys again?" Sota asked with tears in his eyes. "Shippo's my best friend and the nest time I see him he's gonna be all grown and I'll still be just a kid." Sota said and Kagome noticed the tears in his and Shippo's eyes.

_I wish there was some way he could come with us. _Kagome thought sadly but couldn't bear to think about her little brother being killed by some demon. Suddenly Sota started glowing blue and lifted up in the air.

"Hey! Ah what's going on!" He yelled.

_-Midoriko! Is that you doing that?!_

_**-No child. It is not I. **_

_-Then who's doing this??_

_**-You're father.**_

_-WHAT!!_

But Midoriko was gone. All she could do was watch her brother. The light surrounding him kept getting

Brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away. The light finally dimmed down and Sota was lowered to the ground and there before them was another kitsune. Sota's hair was now a sapphire blue and shoulder length. He gained a silky sapphire blue tail with a silver tip. His were a beautiful silver color and he had sapphire markings on his face and wrists. His skin became the same shade as Kagome's and he adorned the backwards white crescent moon on his forehead, showing his royalty. Kagome gasped when she saw her brother and could have sworn she heard a voice whisper in her ear _"Be happy, my daughter_," and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Oh wow!!" Sota said while checking out his new appearance.

"Cool! Sota do you know what this means?! You can come back with us!" Shippo yelled excitedly. Sota gasped and turned to his mother.

"Oh can I mama pleaseee?" He begged and Kun-loon laughed lightly.

"Of course dear, if that is what you wish."

"Yes!!" Sota yelled and high-fived Shippo.

"Alright everyone. You better get a move on. The past is waiting. AND I expect pups from all of you when I see you in 500 years! Especially you, Kagome! I want grandchildren!" Kun-loon said and everyone laughed while Kagome and Miroku blushed like crazy. "That goes for you too Sota. I want you at least to be courting someone when I see you next! If not already mated to her." Kun-loon added.

"Mooom." Sota whined while blushing furiously. The group then said their final goodbyes, joined hands, and jumped into the past for the last time.

Kun-loon stood for a moment walking out and looking up at the god tree. She closed her eyes and let the wind play with her short hair.

"I know you're here." She whispered. When she finished saying that a light started shining up in the tree and came down to float in front of her. In a matter of seconds the light expanded and a figure started to take shape. Kun-loon watched in wonder as right before her very eyes, a tall and regal looking kitsune stood before her. His long ebony hair flowed behind him and his three tails swished gracefully. His swirling blue and amethyst eyes stared into hers and his whole being glowed softly.

"Hello, Kiori." Kun-loon breathed. The mighty kitsune reached out his clawed hand and Kun-loon gasped in delight when it came to caress her cheek softly.

"Hello, koi. It is so nice to see you again." Kiori said in a smooth and rich voice.

"You did that for to Sota didn't you?" She asked and he nodded. "But he wasn't even your son, yet you still care."

"Of course. I love you, and our Kagome has grown into a beautiful demoness. I have been watching over her and just because Sota was not from my blood doesn't mean I didn't watch over him. When your human husband died I spiritually took over the role as his father. I was always here, you just didn't know it. But now I don't have much time, koi" He said and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and sighed.

"You don't look a day older than when I last saw you. And here I am, old." She said with a pout on her face.

"You are still as beautiful as ever." He said softly and pulled Kun-loon into a tight embrace. Kun-loon sighed in content. She was finally in the arms of her first and true love. They spent that night in each others arms before he had to depart back to the other realm. Before he left he promised they would see each other again someday and that he would be waiting for her so they could finally be together forever.

A/N: Ahhh I am so sorry this took so long. A lot has been happening in my life that is just stressing me out and making me kind of depressed. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I'm sorry again!!

-Anelle 3


	16. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Hi people! I know I haven't updated in like…FOREVER!! I've just been so busy!! Swim team pretty much ate my whole life. But I'm all done with that now so I'll actually have time after school to update!! I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter and I thank you for not flipping out on me through reviews. Now I'm sure you just want me to shut up soooo on with the chapter!!

"Blah" speaking

_Blah _thoughts

_**Last Time: **_

"You are still as beautiful as ever." He said softly and pulled Kun-loon into a tight embrace. Kun-loon sighed in content. She was finally in the arms of her first and true love. They spent that night in each others arms before he had to depart back to the other realm. Before he left he promised they would see each other again someday and that he would be waiting for her so they could finally be together forever.

_**Home Sweet Home:**_

In feudal Japan, a bright blue light could be seen glowing from the ancient well in the forest of Inuyasha, if anyone bothers to look that is. Not 30 seconds after the glowing stopped, someone popped out of it. Then another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another. Who would have thought that an ancient well could fit so many people!

Kagome took a deep breath and filled her senses with the pure scent of feudal Japan. A small smile played on her lips as she saw the looks on her two British friends, and little brother's faces as they took in their surroundings for the first time.

"Alright guys! Welcome to Feudal Japan! We've got a long trip ahead of us and I want to see what the land I've inherited looks like!" Kagome said and was met with cheers from the group, minus Sesshoumaru. "But first, we need to make a side trip." Kagome said and a look of sadness possible ghosted across her face, but it was gone too quickly for even Sesshoumaru to be sure if it was ever there in the first place. She then started down the path that would lead her directly to Kaede's village.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha, are you just going to keep disappearing for weeks on end or are you going to take responsibility for what you've done?" Kaede asked from the ground while he sat up in his tree, staring off into the distance.

"Shut up, old hag. Mind your own business." Inuyasha snapped.

Kaede sighed deeply. "Ye know Inuyasha, she's been gone for a long time, it's been months and Sango draws closer and closer to giving birth to your child. Ye should be focused on her, whether ye be in love or not." Kaede said before walking into town back towards her hut.

Inuyasha sighed and stared out back over the village. He was going crazy. He missed Kagome like hell and saw that broken look on her face every time he closed his eyes. Sango slapped him not a minute after they're three companions walked out of their life forever. He could see her clearly from his spot in the tree. She was picking herbs and Kaede was right. It wouldn't be much longer until she gave birth. She's only been pregnant for about three months but with the baby part youkai the term of pregnancy is drastically shortened. He watched her struggle to her feet and start waddling back to town. She tripped over a rock, seeing as she couldn't exactly see her feet over her large tummy, and started to fall. She grabbed her stomach, as if shielding the baby within and threw out her other arm to brace her fall. it wasn't needed. Inuyasha was there in an instant, steadying her. She looked up and him and her eyes were thankful for a moment before turning angry.

"What are you doing here? How come your not trying to get the well after my best friend like every other day of your life?" Sango said with hurt and anger in her voice.

"A thank you would have been fine." Was all he said before leaping off into the trees. Her eyes welled with tears but she refused to let them spill over. She cared about Inuyasha. She might not love him but she was carrying his unborn child and maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love him, if he showed an ounce of care for her. She could hate Kagome for the hold she has over the father of her child, but that would be hypocritical. _If anything, Kagome should hate ME. I saw how hurt she was every time he went off with Kikyo, and what I did was even worse! I wish I could just see her and apologize for everything I've done._ What Sango didn't know was that, hiding in the trees, a certain hanyou was watching her. He could feel the sadness rolling off of her and was thinking that he should stick around more and take care of her when he smelt it. **That** scent. The one he could never forget in a million years. And he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome and the gang were walking down the path with Kagome and Miroku leading, Shippo and Sota behind them, then Draco and Pansy, and Sesshoumaru bringing up the rear.

"Kagome, where are we going?" Pansy asked from behind.

"There's some people I need to talk to, we're almost there." Kagome replied not turning around. Miroku gave her a cautious look out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly where they were going. Not five seconds after that, someone appeared before them.

"Kagome!"

"Well Inuyasha, I was wondering when you were going to realize I was here." Kagome said monotonously. Inuyasha looked at her with something akin to sorrow in his eyes but his expression hanged quickly.

"You came back! I knew you would." He said arrogantly and Miroku growled quietly under his breath. It wasn't quiet enough though, apparently, because Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Who are you? And why do you smell like Miroku?"

"That would be because he _is _Miroku. The jewel changed him into a youkai." Kagome explained to him. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to tell you that I'll be living here permanently. I've discovered that I'm the heir to the Northern Lands and I've come to claim my thrown. Now that does not mean you should come chasing after me everyday. If you do…I will kill you. Your place is here. With your mate." On that note, Kagome turned her head to the forest. "You can come out now Sango." She said in a little gentler voice. Sango creeped out of the trees and stood five feet away from everyone. Her arms were resting on her belly as if to shield it from harm. She had tears in her eyes. Kagome walked slowly over to her and once she was within arms reach of Sango, she placed a hand on Sango's belly. Sango looked at her in shock before being pulled into her friends arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Sango sobbed quietly.

"Shh. It's ok. All is forgiven." Kagome said while lightly stroking her hair. Sango pulled away and looked at her.

"How can you say that? I'm just like Kikyo. I betrayed your friendship." Sango said as more tears streamed out of her eyes. Kagome gently wiped them away with a clawed hand.

"But remember, Kikyo and I became somewhat of friends in the end. And yes you betrayed me but you also opened my eyes to something great. You know I can't hold a grudge, Sango. I still love you." Kagome said with a smile and Sango started crying all over again. Only this time out of happiness. Kagome then turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha. You are going to stay with Sango. You're going to love her like I know you do. Or at least I know you care for her. And you are going to raise your beautiful baby boy together." She told him sternly.

"Wait just a minute. I'm not--did you say baby _boy_? How do you know that?" He asked in awe.

"Any youkai could tell you that. Do you _see_ how pregnant she is?! I bet you could even tell by now if you actually tried." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha gave her a curious look and sniffed tentatively in Sango's direction and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"It is a boy!!! I'm gonna have a son!! Sango we're gonna have a little man running around!!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he ran over to Sango and hugger her. She was so taken aback she almost forgot to hug him back. Over her mates shoulder she looked at Kagome and said a silent thank you. Kagome nodded her head in return.

"Now we have to be on our way but in a month I'm having a ball and I expect you two to be there! With your son!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Of course, Kagome. He should know his godmother after all." Sango said from within Inuyasha's arms. Kagome gasped silently and smiled.

"Thank you Sango. You take care of her now, Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a slight threat in her voice. Inuyasha gulped and saluted her.

They all waved goodbye and were off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kagomeeeee. We've been walking for daaays. When are we gonna be there?" Sota whined from behind.

"Oh hush. You can't really be tired. You're full youkai now. You're just bored." Kagome reprimanded and Sota made a face. "I saw that face. Besides, we're here." She said as she stepped through the last bit of trees.

Everyone, including Kagome, gasped in awe.


	17. A Long Awaited Return

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I know it's been a loooong time!! A lot's been going on lately. College stuff has been so stressful and I final English project that's due soon and I'm so not even halfway ready. But I read over what I have done so far and the review's I've gotten and decided to continue with my story!! Hope you enjoy it!

"Blah" speaking

_Blah_ thoughts

**Last Time:**

"Kagomeeeee. We've been walking for daaays. When are we gonna be there?" Sota whined from behind.

"Oh hush. You can't really be tired. You're full youkai now. You're just bored." Kagome reprimanded and Sota made a face. "I saw that face. Besides, we're here." She said as she stepped through the last bit of trees.

Everyone, including Kagome, gasped in awe.

**A Long Awaited Return:**

No one knew what to say. There before them was…an empty field. Now it was a beautiful field, full of flowers, and it stretched on as far as the eye could see. But it was empty. Not a soul to be seen.

"H-how can this be?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She looked to him and then back to the immense field.

"Kagome. Do not be deceived, you're smarter than that." She heard Sesshoumaru say from next to her.

She gave him a strange look and he nodded toward the field. She quirked an eyebrow but strolled out to the field nonetheless. She paused at the edge of the field and looked back to her friends and family, they nodded her on and Pansy gave her a thumbs up. She took a breath and stepped out. As soon as she put foot in the field she could feel the presence of thousands of youkai. She looked this way and that but there was no one in sight nor could she hear anything other than the sounds of the forest and her friends. She tentatively reached out her hand and was shocked to discover her hand come in contact with a barrier.

"Guys! It's here! The Northern Lands, my home, it's right here! Just hidden behind a barrier." She exclaimed happily. _But how to get in? I wonder…_she thought as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her eyes opened in a flash and were glowing a silvery blue and she reached out her hand once again. This time when her hand came in contact with the barrier something great happened. The barrier became visible for a brief moment before disappearing in a shimmer of blue light. This time, they gasped for a different reason.

Right before their very eyes was gigantic set of golden gates that sparkled in the sunlight and giant marble walls that looked so smooth you would imagine they would feel like silk if you chose to reach out and touch them. Kagome stared in awe as her friends and family ran up to her. Just as they reached her two very tough looking tiger youkai popped into sight.

"HALT!" Said the one. He was a white tiger youkai and had long white hair. He bared his fangs viciously.

"Who are you and how have you broken this barrier? If you think you're going to be taking over this thrown you've thought wrong." The Siberian tiger youkai said in a less vicious manner.

"I think my name is Kagome and I do believe that I am the heir to this thrown." Kagome said, showing them her fathers pendent.

"Princess! You've returned! Please forgive us for our rudeness!" The tiger youkai said while bowing profusely.

"Oh stop, it's alright! You don't have to bow!" Kagome said while blushing and wishing they would get up already.

"Of course milady, of course." The Siberian tiger youkai said. "My name is Akemi. And this is my brute of a brother Akeno."

"A pleasure to meet you. This is my brother Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, my adopted son Shippo, My brother Sota, and my friends Miroku, Pansy, and Draco." Kagome said with a smile. Miroku started to growl at being put into the friend category but Kagome shot him an I'll-explain-later glare and looked back to the guards with another dazzling smile. "So would you care to show me around my kingdom on the way to my home? I'm very excited!" She asked them.

"Why of course milady." Akemi answered, blushing a bit and holding out his arm for Kagome, which she took with a smile. They started into the kingdom with the group following behind them, Miroku grumbling under his breath.

* * *

"Oh gosh it's beautiful!!" Pansy squealed excitedly. And she wasn't lying. The city was immense and everything just seemed to sparkle in the sun because it was so clean. The roads were beautifully cobbled and the houses were beautiful and quaint. Youkai were busy everywhere doing yard work or chatting with their neighbors or shopping in the huge market place. In the middle of the marketplace was a giant, beautiful fountain with a marble statue of a very familiar kitsune youkai that almost brought tears to Kagome's eyes. When their group passed by youkai all around stopped and stared before breaking out into excited chatter about them.

Akemi and Akeno led them through the kingdom and up a gradual paved road that led up to the most beautiful castle on cliff over looking the sea. It was the most pure and sparkling white anyone had ever seen. There were pillars, towers, great windows, and glamorous balconies. Kagome was in awe as they walked up.

"This…is where I get to live?" She asked, awe-struck. Akemi and Akeno chuckled.

"Yes milady, this is your home." Akemi replied. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and gave the most brilliant smile. Everyone knew she was glad to be home. "Alright! Let's go on a tour!" She said while marching into her castle.

* * *

They had been touring the castle for quite some time now. They saw the dinning hall, the conference hall, the gardens, the numerous studies and libraries, and massive ball room. There were large amounts of paintings of Kagome's father, and even a good amount of paintings of her mother. It was kind of strange for Kagome to see her mother in royal kimonos, feudal ones no doubt. But now it was the most exciting part of the tour for Kagome. Bedrooms!

The first room they came too was Sota and Shippo's room. They chose a room that had emerald walls with black trim. There was two western style beds, one with red bedding and one with deep blue. There was and a walkout balcony with a nice view of the kendo courts. In there room there were wooden kendo sword and wooden katanas and other types of practice weapons. They also had a room with a hot spring attached to their room. Sota ran to the blue bed and Shippo ran to the red and immediately started bouncing on their beds.

"Ok boys, have fun, someone will come get you when it's time for dinner." Said Noriko, a female mouse youkai that Akemi had introduced to them as one of the servants here. Kagome noticed that all the servants were nicely dressed. The women in pale blue kimonos and the men in dark blue hakamas and tops.

The next room was Pansy's. Naturally she chose a room with light blue walls and white trim. There were tanks of fish built into the walls and the bed had a nice sparkly blue bedding. A balcony led out of her room to look over numerous koi ponds filled with water lilies. The floor was a translucent blue marble and you almost felt like you were walking on water. She also had a hot spring attached to her room.

Draco chose a room with black walls, to match his wings and tail, with red trim. The carpet was plush and black and his bed had red bedding on it. Decorating the walls was different types of weapons and armor. He had a large armoire filled with katanas of all shapes and sizes, a set of shuriken, and a naginata. As well as battle clothing. The balcony to his room looked out over the training grounds and he also had his own personal hot spring.

Miroku also chose a black room to match his coloring, but his room had silver trim. The bed was large with comfy silver bedding with black lining. He had a very large bookcase filled with books on every subject, a sophisticated silver armchair, and a large desk. Complete with parchment, ink, and brushes. He also had an armoire filled with katanas, shuriken, and a spade, one that looked almost similar to the ones he saw when he was a priest, but this one was a dark gray and the top was silver and more deadly looking (/images_products/78_). His balcony looked out over the forest and meadows. There was also a hot spring attached to his room.

Sesshoumaru's room wasn't permanent, as he has his own at his own castle, but it was extravagant nonetheless. The walls were a nice white with red trim and had red flowers along the edge of the trim. His bed was large and had white bedding with red lining. He also had a large desk filled with everything a desk needs. He had swords hung on his wall and armor on display. His room had a connected hot spring and his balcony looked out in the direction of the western lands.

The last room to be shown was Kagome's. She was led to a room at the end of the hall and when the door opened she didn't know what to say. The room was HUGE! Bigger than her whole first floor of her home in the future. The walls were silver with white trim and her bedding was white with silver swirly designs and cerulean lining. Her carpet was a plush and crisp white. She had a large bookcase with many novels of all genres. She had two big armchairs. One silver and one cerulean. She had a beautiful mahogany desk and matching armoire. Only hers was filled with a collection of royal kimonos and gowns. She gasped at all the beautiful colors and fabrics. There was a different, smaller armoire, and inside it there was the most beautiful bow and arrow set she had ever seen. The bow was a pure white and the tips were silver. The arrows were silver and the heads and tails were white. She had two large windows, each with a balcony. One overlooked the sea and the other looked right over the city. Both were extraordinary views. She stood looking out over the city and one thought was going through her mind: _I think I'm going to like it here._


	18. IMPORTANT AN!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

Ok so I re-read my story and I read the reviews and many of you have expressed the want for my updating this or creating a sequel. I wouldn't mind taking it out of completion and creating more chapters because I really like this story and think it could go further but I'm leaving it up to you, my readers. So let me know what you decide! Every vote counts!

Sincerely,

Anelle


End file.
